


Ghosts from the Past

by Rose_Miller



Category: Lucifer (TV) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Abusive Fathers, Anger, Bad Jokes, Dating, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Evil Laughter, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship goals, Friendship/Love, Jokes, Laughter, Love, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Relationship Goals, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tears, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, protecting loved ones, runing from the past, scared little girls again, voimit mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 23,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: In the recent days, my friend's "father" and my "father" were suddenly in our lives again.Hers comes by rarely, and mine I hadn't seen in four years for a reason.What this story is, is just my way of dealing with the events. A way to sort of poke fun at it, try to make light of it, and to deal with it the best way that I can.I'm not sure I have a summary at this point. But that is just the basis of the story.





	1. Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the events or conversations in the story are real.  
> Some of the "characters" are real.
> 
> Other events, conversations, and "characters" are the means of fiction.

**5 years ago**

 

**\--**

"I'm so excited for this!" Ava says, to her aunt Anna.

 

"I'm sure you are. You better thank Ashley later." Anna nods.

 

"I text her, but she hasn't answered." Ava shrugs.

 

"She's probably busy is all? Let's get to our seats." Anna rushes Ava.

 

-

Ava turns to the crowd of people, she tries finding an easy route, and she tries rushing for it.

 

-

On her first try, Ava runs into a tall slender gentleman.

 

-

"Oh I'm so sorry darling." The man says, with an obvious accent.

 

\--

The man stands about 6'3", short black hair, slender build, light scruff, dark brown eyes, and a charming smile.

 

\--

"It's okay. It was my fault." Ava blushes.

 

-

Anna giggles.

 

-

"Where are you seated? I feel as though, I should escort you." The man offers.

 

"Um..." Ava nervously smiles.

 

"We're seated in section 200-205." Anna speaks up.

 

"That's right where I'm seated." The man smiles.

 

"Oh how convenient." Ava mumbles.

 

"Do you mind if I escort you?" The man asks.

 

"She doesn't mind at all." Anna speaks for Ava.

 

-

Ava glares at Anna.

 

-

"My name's Tom." The man offers his hand.

 

"I'm Anna, she's Ava." Anna shakes his hand.

 

"Nice to meet you Ava, and Anna." Tom smiles.

 

"Where are you seated?" Anna asks.

 

"203." Tom looks at his ticket.

 

"We're 203 also." Anna smiles, lightly nudging Ava.

 

"Kill me." Ava mumbles.

 

-

Anna giggles as she pushes Ava.

 

-

"Alright then, this way darlings." Tom smiles, as he escorts Ava and Anna through the crowd.

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*Guys! Guys! Omg! -Av_

_*Aren't you supposed to be at a concert? -As_

_*What concert? -Au_

_* **Britney Spears** -Av_

_\--_

_*Lol what's up Ava? –Au_

_*I just met this really hot guy_

_Anna's with me and it's embarrassing... -Av_

_*Bet Anna will get his number for you -Au_

_\--_

_*How hot is he? -As_

_*Does he have an accent? -Au_

_*What's his name? -As_

_*Wow so many questions -Av_

_*ANSWER THEM!_

_NOW! -Au_

_*His name is Tom, he's super-hot, and I think he's British... -Av_

_*Yummy -As_

_*Spiiiiicy -Al_

_*Nice bro, nice LMAO -Au_

_*But Anna's here!_

_It's too awkward to flirt with him -Av_

_*Such it up bitch! -As_

_*Nice spelling LMAO -Au_

_*Fuck you! -As_

_*Ava you're my sister, I'm out of this conversation -Al_

_*Just flirt girl it's fine, he's fine... Do it! -Au_

_*Oh my God -Av_


	2. Concert seats

"Here it is darling." Tom says, as they reach their seat section.

 

"Thanks, for helping us... I guess." Ava nervously smiles, with a blush.

 

"Oh it wasn't a problem at all." Tom smiles.

 

"Well you didn't have to help us." Ava shrugs.

 

-

Anna clears her throat.

 

-

"What he didn't." Ava looks at Anna.

 

-

Tom chuckles.

 

-

"You're cute." Tom smiles at Ava.

 

"I'm not actually, I'm just really nervous." Ava admits.

 

"But that's what makes you cute. At least I think so." Tom shrugs.

 

"Oh..." Ava nervously giggles.

 

-

Anna smiles.

 

\--

"Would you like to get lunch sometime?" Tom asks.

 

"Why would you want to go with me?" Ava asks confused.

 

"She'd love to." Anna nods.

 

"Splendid. Here's my number." Tom says, as he pulls out a business card.

 

-

Ava takes the card.

 

-

"Call me." Tom smiles.

 

"She will!" Anna nods.

-

Ava blushes.

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*Guys... -Av_

_*What? What happened? -As_

_*I got hia number -Av_

_*WHAT!? -Al_

_*GO AVA! YES GIRL! -As_

_*IM PROUD OF YOU! LOL -Au_

_-_

_*Why would he give me his number? -Av_

_*Child, you're so precious. -Au_

_*We'll talk after our movie. Enjoy the concert! -As_

_\--_

_*Mom's torturing me with some poems I think later. You guys better save me! -Au_

_*Fine new plan, I'll pick up Ava and we rescue Autumn later. Deal? -As_

_*Sure -Av_

_*Okay lol –Al_

_*You guys fucking better!_

_Enjoy the concert and movie guys -Au_


	3. Movie

Facebook messenger

_*Fine new plan, I'll pick up Ava and we rescue Autumn later. Deal? -As_

_*Sure -Av_

_*Okay lol -Al_

_*You guys fucking better!_

_Enjoy the concert and movie guys -Au_

 

\---

Ashley laughs as she turns her phone off.

 

-

"Autumn's always so dramatic." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"I know." Alexis smiles, as she holds the movie popcorn.

 

"Why are we friends with her again?" Ashley jokingly asks.

 

"She's your friend." Alexis shrugs.

 

"She adopted you, you fuck!" Ashley makes a face.

 

"Language!" A man snaps at Ashley.

 

-

Ashley giggles, when she recognizes the voice.

 

-

Alexis makes a face at Ashley's flirtatious giggle.

 

\--

A man standing about 6'0, dirty blonde slightly long hair styled back, he has sparkly blue eyes, and a sweet smile.

 

\--

"Sorry it just comes out." The man apologizes, with a blush.

 

"That's okay." Ashley giggles.

 

"Gag me." Alexis mumbles.

 

-

Ashley shoves Alexis.

 

-

"I should let you guys, get to your movie." The man nervously laughs.

 

"Are you seeing a movie?" Ashley asks, trying to keep him from leaving.

 

"I'm going to see “ ** _A Simple Favor_**." The man says, as he shows them his ticket.

 

"Us too actually." Ashley says, showing him her ticket.

 

"Wow that's awesome. Um, I'm Chris." The man nervously smiles.

 

"I'm Ashley, that's Alexis." Ashley introduces them.

 

"Well I guess I'll see you two inside." Chris nods.

 

"Can't wait." Ashley smiles.

 

"Excuse me." Chris nods, as he goes back to the concession stand.

 

-

Ashley follows Chris with her eyes, she bites her lip as she checks him out, and she internally groans.

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*Guys please kill me -Au_

_*Why? -Av_

_*I don't want to go to this poem bullshit!_

_My mom's only going for her friend. -Au_

_*That sucks -Av_

_*No shit Ava! Lol -Au_

 

\--

"What does this bitch want now? I thought I turned off my phone." Ashley says, as she digs through her purse.

 

\---

"This is my friend Ashley." Alexis nervously says.

 

"What?" Ashley looks up.


	4. Movie popcorn

"Sorry it just comes out." The man apologizes, with a blush.

 

"That's okay." Ashley giggles.

 

"Gag me." Alexis mumbles.

 

-

Ashley shoves Alexis.

 

-

Alexis stumbles into a group of people.

 

-

"I'm sorry! My friend-"

 

"Are you alright?" The guy asks, as he shrugs it off.

 

"I'm fine. Except I think my popcorn, is basically on the floor." Alexis looks down.

 

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me buy you a new bucket." The guy offers.

 

"That's okay, I can just-"

 

"Please, it's the least I could do." The guy insists.

 

"Sure..." Alexis smiles.

 

\--

The guy stands about 5'8", with slightly long shaggy curly brown hair, he has brown eyes, and a cute smile.

 

\--

"My name's Tom, Holland." The guy offers his hand.

 

"I'm Alexis. This is my friend Ashley." Alexis nervously says.

 

"What?" Ashley looks up.

 

"Nice to meet you both." Tom offers his hand.

 

-

Alexis blushes while she shakes his hand.

 

-

"Hi, who are you?" Ashley narrows her eyes.

 

"My name's Tom." Tom says again.

 

"Oh hi. I'm going to be in the theater. So meet me in there." Ashley nods.

 

-

"How about that popcorn?" Tom smiles.

 

"Yeah." Alexis nods, and they both walk back to the concession stand.

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*Guys please kill me -Au_

_*Why? -Av_

_*I don't want to go to this poem bullshit!_

_My mom's only going for her friend. -Au_

_*That sucks -Av_

 

_*No shit Ava! Lol -Au_

_\--_

_*Alexis has a new boyfriend... -As_

_*My child has a boyfriend, and I missed it!? -Au_

_*Is he cute? -Av_

_*What's his name? -Au_

_*Ironically Tom. But he's more of the annoying type -As_

_*That's rough LMAO -Au_

 

_*Rude! -Av_

 

\--

_*Are you talking shit -Al_

_*Alexis you have a boyfriend? -Av_

_*No_

_Fuck you guys -Al_

 

_*Ohhhh she definitely has a crush! -Av_

 

_*I'm muting you guys! -Al_

_*We love you! -Au_

 

\--

Alexis rolls her eyes, and she puts her phone away.

 

\---

"Popcorn for the lady." Tom smiles, handing Alexis her new bucket.

 

"Thanks." Alexis smiles.

 

"What movie are you seeing?" Tom asks, putting his hands in his pockets.

 

" ** _A Simple Favor_**.” My friend picked it." Alexis shrugs.

 

"My movie isn't until later. How about I sneak in with you?" Tom winks.

 

"Sure." Alexis giggles.

 

-

Tom smiles as he follows Alexis.

 

\--

Alexis and Tom enter the screening room together, they find Ashley who's talking to Chris, and they sit down together.

 

\--

"I'd love to see another movie with you." Ashley smiles at Chris.

 

"Sweet, here's my number." Chris says, as he writes it on Ashley's wrist.

 

"Here's mine." Ashley says, as she writes on the back of Chris' hand.

 

-

"She works quickly." Tom comments.

 

 

"You have no idea." Alexis laughs.

 

\--

The lights go down, as the movie is about to start.

 

\--

"How about lunch?" Tom whispers, as the previews start.

 

"What?" Alexis asks, looking at Tom.

 

"You and me, lunch?" Tom asks.

 

"Now?" Alexis asks confused.

 

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow." Tom chuckles.

 

"Sure." Alexis blushes.

 

"I'll give you my number after the movie." Tom smiles.

 

-

Alexis nods as she turns to the screen.


	5. Poems

"Mom, what is this place? Hipster Cafe?" Autumn asks, as she looks around.

 

"It's a tea shop smarty. People come here to read poems, play music, and drink tea." Autumn's mom shakes her head.

 

"You forced me to a place, that doesn't offer a soda? I'm going to need a serious drink later." Autumn whines.

 

"My poor baby." Autumn's mom teases.

 

-

Autumn snorts annoyed.

 

-

"I think you'll enjoy some of this. Just give it a shot." Autumn's mom sighs.

 

"Two songs, and then I'm gone." Autumn argues.

 

"Would you please order me some chai tea?" Autumn's mom rolls her eyes.

 

"Fine." Autumn mumbles, as she walks to the front counter across the Café.

 

\--

A long line of people waiting, for one person to fulfill their orders.

 

\--

Autumn pulls out her phone.

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*Send help!_

_Mom forced me to a hipster tea/music/poem bullshit Cafe downtown!_

_This isn't my thing, help! -Au_

_*Mom sent you to a hipster Cafe? Which one? -As_

_*The Root -Au_

 

\----

Autumn rolls her eyes.

_\----_

_*I heard that place was nice -As_

_*I've never heard of it -Al_

 

\--

_*I'm serious, send help!_

_Get me out of here!_

_I'll owe you guys big! -Au_

_*I think she should suffer lol -Av_

_*Ava! -Au_

 

\----

"This place isn't that bad." A man says, in Autumn's ear.

 

-

Autumn drops her phone, she turns around startled, and embarrassed.

 

-

"Whoops you dropped this." A man says, as he picks up Autumn's phone.

 

"Thanks?" Autumn says, as she takes her phone.

 

-

The man smiles.

 

\--

The man stands about 5'9", dark brown hair just past his ears, brown eyes, slightly chubby stomach, and a big smile that crinkles his eyes.

 

-

Facebook messenger dings.

 

-

Autumn jumps again.

 

-

"Shit." Autumn snorts at herself.

 

"You startle easily?" The man asks with a chuckle.

 

"Not usually. Thanks for my phone." Autumn clears her throat, and she turns to the line again.

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*Be there in 20 minutes tops! -As_

 

\----

Autumn groans.

_\----_

_*20 minutes, seriously? -Au_

_*Best I can do! Suck my nads! -As_

_*Pass -Au_

 

\----

Autumn snorts.

 

-

"Are you preforming?" The man asks.

 

"Excuse me?" Autumn asks, looking over her shoulder.

 

"I-I just- just asked if you were performing?" The man shrugs.

 

"Uh no... I can't sing or play." Autumn laughs.

 

"You write poems?" The man asks.

 

"I'm not into fluff." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Fluff?" The man laughs.

 

"Feelings, mushy emotions, etc..." Autumn explains.

 

"Those things aren't bad qualities though." The man shrugs.

 

"In most people it is cute." Autumn nods.

 

\--

"Next?" A girl voice says, getting Autumn's attention.

 

-

Autumn looks at the line, and everyone is gone.

 

-

"Oh! Sorry..." Autumn blushes as she walks up to the counter.

 

"What can I get you?" The girl smiles.


	6. Poems saving

"There you are. Did you get lost?" Autumn's mom teases.

 

"Uh not exactly." Autumn clears her throat.

 

"Thank you baby." Autumn's mom smiles, taking her tea.

 

"Yeah." Autumn nods, as she looks up.

 

\--

The man from the line passes Autumn with a smile.

 

-

Autumn tries hiding her blush.

 

-

"So you made a friend?" Autumn's mom teases.

 

"Mom!" Autumn grunts.

 

-

Autumn's mom laughs, as she sips her tea.

 

-

Autumn covers her face, and she sits down at their table.

 

\----

One poetry reading, a remixed song done on guitar, and bongo drums with an original dance later...

 

\---

Autumn's ready to pull out her hair.

 

-

"Kill me." Autumn mumbles.

 

\--

Autumn checks her phone. Her friends haven't messaged her in over an hour.

 

\--

"I'm going to kill them!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

\----

The Cafe occupants clap, as the next artist sets up.

 

\--

Autumn sighs bored.

 

-

"Hi everyone, I'm sort of new at this. But I wrote an original song. While I was waiting. I'm going to play that, instead of what I had." The man's voice sounds familiar.

 

-

Autumn looks up, to see the guy from the tea line. Sitting with his dark brown, acoustic guitar.

 

-

The man locks eyes with Autumn and he smiles.

 

-

Autumn furrows her brow.

 

-

The man starts strumming his strings.

 

-

Autumn sits up curious to know what he sings.

 

\--

" _She has long dark hair, a phone in her hand, and her lips are pursed together._

 _Something about her, drew me in_." The man sings.

 

\--

Autumn's cheeks heat up.

 

-

Autumn's mom taps her foot to the beat.

 

-

"Oh god." Autumn groans.

 

\----

Tapping on the window, gives Autumn a heart attack.

 

-

Autumn looks out the window, to see her friends waving.

 

-

"Finally!" Autumn mumbles.

 

\--

Autumn gets up from her seat, kisses her mom's cheek to say goodbye, and then she walks out.

 

\----

"Hi!" Autumn's friends laugh.

 

"Finally you guys!" Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"We've been watching you." Ava giggles.

 

"For how long?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Did you get his number?" Alexis asks.

 

"Or at least his name?" Ashley teases.

 

\--

"You saw that?" Autumn asks embarrassed.

 

"Just him smile at you before he started playing." Ashley shrugs.

 

"I hate you guys." Autumn narrows her eyes.

 

\--

"Hey let's go look at this window." Ashley says, shoving Ava and Alexis away.

 

"What-? What are you-?"

 

\---

"Hey are you leaving already?" A man asks.

 

-

Autumn tenses as she turns around.

 

-

"Miss me?" The man chuckles.

 

-

Autumn nervously laughs.

 

-

"Did you hear the song at least?" He asks.

 

"Some of it." Autumn nods.

 

"You should hear all of it." The man shrugs. "To appreciate it."

 

"Oh? How could I hear all of it?" Autumn jokingly asks.

 

"I'll play it for you sometime. My name's Michael, here's my card." The man says, with a smile.

 

-

Autumn reaches for the card.

 

-

Michael pulls the card away.

 

-

"I'm Autumn." Autumn rolls her eyes, with a smile.

 

"Nice to meet you, Autumn." Michael hands her the card.

 

"Same to you, Michael." Autumn mocks, taking the card.

 

-

Michael chuckles as he walks back into the Café.

 

\----

"Oooh Michael!" Ashley obnoxiously teases.

 

"Michael! Oh Michael!" Ava bats her eyes.

 

-

Autumn groans as she turns to her friends.

 

-

"Michael." Alexis wiggles her eyebrows.

 

"As if! I hate all of you." Autumn says disgusted.


	7. Early morning problems

**Current day**

 

**\----**

Facebook messenger pings, startling Autumn awake.

 

\--

"Fuck." Autumn groans annoyed, while reaching for her phone.

 

-

Winnie stretches out, kicking Autumn's leg.

 

-

Autumn snorts as she moves over.

 

-

A hand comes down on Autumn's side scaring her.

 

-

"You ass!" Autumn laughs, shoving the sleeping person next to her.

 

\--

Messenger pings again.

 

\--

"Okay!" Autumn yells at her phone.

 

\---

**_4 new messages delivered at 10:34am._ **

 

**_\---_ **

"Fuck." Autumn groans, as she tries waking up.

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*STRAIGHT PISSED -As_

_*SO MY DONOR CALLED AND WANTS TO VOME SEE THE BIG BOY -As_

_*BUT HERE IS THE THING ALL THIS TIME HE HASN'T -As_

_*WHt changed now -As_

 

\----

"What?" Autumn checks the time. "Fuck its 11:13am, did I miss this?"

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*What? -Au_

_*Why?_

_When?_

_How?_

_And no -Au_

 

_*MY DAD IS GONNA BE HERE LATE -As_

_*WHAT THE FUCK -As_

_*DUDE -As_

_*I DON'T WANT HIM ALONE WITH BIG BOY AND I'M AT WORK -As_

_*AND -As_

_*IM STRESSED -AS_

_*IM UPSET -As_

 

\----

"Fuck I guess I'm getting up." Autumn sighs.

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*How much later? -Au_

_*I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM -As_

_*He's riding a bike up here, so whenever that is -As_

_*Fuck. -As_

 

\----

Autumn snorts.

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*He's riding bike to you?_

_Where does he live? -Au_

_*I don't know downtown or on the island -As_

_*I don't keep up with it... -As_

_*Omg_

_When did he call to say he was coming over? -Au_

_*Idk from the way it sounds he was hopping on his bike now -As_

_*Dude I'm already shaking thinking about this bullshit -As_

_*Why today of all days? -Au_

 

\----

"Fuck this!" Autumn whispers annoyed. "Just FUCK!"

 

"Good morning to you too." The sleeping person snorts.

 

"Shiiiiiiit... Did I wake you?" Autumn asks embarrassed.

 

"Not really... What's up?" He asks, as he stretches.

 

"I have to go." Autumn says, as she sits up.

 

-

Winnie lifts her head, to look at her mom.

 

-

"I know." Autumn forces a smile.

 

"No you're not." He pulls Autumn back.

 

"I seriously wish, but look." Autumn giggles, holding up her phone.

 

"Fine, don't go to jail." He squints, while reading the conversation.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Text me later!" He demands, as Autumn gets up.

 

"Yeah." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

He sits up on the bed, to glare at her.

 

\--

Autumn changes out of her shorts, she puts on her sweat pants, and she grabs the first hoodie on top of her pile.

 

\--

Winnie snorts annoyed.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she walks back to the bed.

 

-

"I mean it, you'll text me while you're gone." He says, grabbing Autumn by the front of her hoodie.

 

"I know the drill." Autumn smiles.

 

"Behave." He narrows his eyes.

 

"Mmm no. Bye." Autumn quickly kisses him, before grabbing her keys and leaving.

 

\--

"She'll be the death of me." He whispers, as he lies back down.


	8. Protective Auntie/Friend

Facebook messenger

_*Are you on your way over? -As_

_*Yes -Au_

 

\----

Autumn gets in her car, and drives the ten minutes to her friend's house.

 

\----

At her friend's Autumn parks her car out front, and then she walks inside.

 

\---

Ashley emerges from her home office.

 

-

"Obviously he isn't here." Autumn giggles.

 

"No shit. God I'm so anxious..." Ashley paces her hallway.

 

"Just breathe. If shit happens, he has to go through me." Autumn shrugs.

 

"I love you." Ashley smiles.

 

"No one touches my babies." Autumn snorts.

 

"He's in the living room, with Grandma." Ashley points. "I have to get back to work."

 

"Have fun." Autumn jokes.

 

-

Autumn walks down the hall, and to the living room.

 

\--

"Are you kicking it big boy?" Ashley's mom giggles.

 

"Hey..." Autumn smiles, as she walks to the couch.

 

"Hey. What's up lady?" Ashley's mom asks.

 

"I'm fucking tired. Otherwise nothing much." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Same." Ashley's mom nods.

 

\--

Autumn pulls out her phone to send a text.

 

\----

Text messaging

_*Just arrived._

_He's not here yet._

_Wanna bet he doesn't show? -A_

_*I'm serious about you behaving! -M_

 

\----

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

_*Ten bucks says he shows out of spit. -M_

_*That's an easy win, because you know he'll show! -A_

 

\----

"Who you texting?" Ashley's mom asks.

 

-

Autumn jumps, accidentally dropping her phone.

 

-

"Oh uh, a friend." Autumn blushes.

 

"Right..." Ashley's mom laughs.

 

\--

Autumn shrugs it off, her phone vibrates having received a text, and she puts her phone away without checking it.

 

\--

Big boy whines as he crawls to Grandma.

 

-

"What big boy?" Ashley's mom asks, as she picks him up.

 

-

Autumn gets up, she walks over to her nephew, and she kneels down by him.

 

-

Big boy looks over at Autumn, he smiles, and then he shakes his head.

 

-

"No?" Autumn giggles.

 

-

Ashley's mom laughs.

 

-

Autumn kisses her nephew's neck.

 

\---

The front door opens, Autumn stands up, and in walks Ashley's donor with a friend.

 

\--

Autumn pulls out her phone, she walks over to a love seat in the far corner, and she watches them.

 

\--

"Shit took you two hours." Ashley's mom snorts.

 

"Yeah damn traffic." Ashley's donor shrugs.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Facebook messenger

_*..... -As_

_*Even I'm a little anxious_

_I keep thinking he'll stalk me on Facebook again or something LMAO -Au_

_*Imagine me then sitting here and I just... Like the sound of his voice. Just puts me on edge... -As_

_*I know it -Au_

 

_\---_

Autumn closes messenger, and she opens her texts.

 

\----

**_1 unread message_ **

_*I love you Babe -M_

 

_\----_

Autumn huffs with a laugh.

 

\----

Text message

_*He just showed up._

_Ashley's on edge, and I'm getting anxious myself. -A_

_*Do you want me to come over? -M_

 

_*What? No! Lol we're fine. -A_

_*Babe.... -M_

_*Go back to sleep_

_I'm putting my phone away -A_


	9. Protective men

Autumn sets her phone down. As Ashley comes out of her office.

 

\--

Autumn smiles at Ashley.

 

-

Ashley keeps her eyes on Autumn, she ignores her father as she passes him, and her body tenses.

 

\--

Ashley's father doesn't acknowledge her.

 

\---

"Hey." Autumn smiles still.

 

-

Autumn's phone vibrates.

 

-

"Kitchen." Ashley points.

 

-

Autumn gets up from the love seat.

 

\---

"You hear about your brother?" Ashley's dad asks.

 

"Yeah. Go figure he called me when it happened, and not you!" Ashley snaps.

 

-

Ashley's mom snorts.

 

-

"Come on." Autumn escorts Ashley to the kitchen.

 

-

Autumn's phone vibrates again.

 

-

Ashley rushes to the kitchen, with Autumn following.

 

\----

"I don't want him here!" Ashley starts to stress out.

 

"I don't think big boy wants him either." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Good, I taught him well." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Autumn snorts.

 

\--

Autumn phone vibrates.

 

\--

"Fuck! Okay!" Autumn checks her phone.

 

"Who is it?" Ashley asks.

 

\----

**_3 unread messages_ **

_*Babe I'm coming over -M_

_*You'll be pissed, but I love you! -M_

_*I've already left the house -M_

 

\----

"Dammit!" Autumn throws her head back.

 

"What?" Ashley laughs.

 

"Wait for it." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\--

The front door opens.

 

\---

"Hey!" Ashley's mom greets.

 

"Where's Ashley and Autumn?" A man asks.

 

"Kitchen." Ashley's mom answers.

 

"Come on." Autumn drags Ashley out of the kitchen.

 

\---

Two men stand by the front door, Ashley's dad is eyeing them, and the guys are waiting for Ashley and Autumn.

 

\---

"Chris!" Ashley throws up her arms to hug him.

 

-

Chris smiles as he hugs Ashley tightly.

 

-

"Did you know I needed you?" Ashley whispers in his ear.

 

"I was told you did." Chris smiles, rubbing Ashley's back.

 

\--

Autumn crosses her arms.

 

-

"Hey Babe." The other man smiles.

 

"Babe? Since fucking when?" Ashley's mom asks.

 

"Language." Chris sighs.

 

-

Ashley and Autumn laugh.

 

-

"Mom 2, this is my boyfriend Michael." Autumn gestures to the man. "Michael, this is my second mom."

 

"Hi." Michael waves.

 

\--

"How long you two been together?" Ashley's mom asks.

 

"Four and a half years." Autumn shrugs.

 

"All roses?" Ashley's mom teases.

 

"She's a real pain in my ass." Michael admits honestly, putting his arm around Autumn.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"Accurate though!" Ashley giggles. "Accurate."

 

"Hey come on now. Autumn isn't that bad." Chris argues.

 

"Thank you Chris!" Autumn tosses her hands.

 

"Aw Babe you know I love you." Michael says, as he tries kissing Autumn.

 

-

Autumn leans back.

 

-

"Ooh she's mad." Ashley's mom laughs.

 

"Let's go to the kitchen guys." Ashley snorts, as she grabs Autumn's shirt and Chris' hand.

 

-

Michael grabs onto Autumn's wrist, as he follows them.


	10. Teasing each other

"So what's the story?" Michael asks, as Autumn sits on the kitchen bench.

 

"Apparently I'm a pain in the ass." Autumn raises her eyebrows.

 

\--

Ashley and Chris stand by the counter.

 

\--

Ashley laughs, as Chris wraps his arms around her.

 

-

"Babe I was kidding." Michael says, as he sits next to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn turns to Ashley.

 

-

"Autumn you know you are." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Oh I know, I damn well know." Autumn snorts.

 

"So you're going to put me through hell, for the fun of it?" Michael scoffs.

 

\---

"Why'd you stay?" Autumn asks, turning to Michael.

 

"Well we started as friends, because that's what you wanted. I was happy to oblige to it." Michael begins.

 

"Shock." Ashley coughs.

 

-

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

-

"After six months, we got serious. I met most of your family, all of your little friends, and you opened up about your donor." Michael shrugs.

 

"That doesn't explain why you stayed." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Alright. Well everyone knows you’re feisty, which is kind of a turn on." Michael smiles.

 

"Oh... Content." Ashley giggles.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Chris snorts.

 

-

"You always go above and beyond. For your, as you say "babies". Even your family and friends." Michael shrugs.

 

"Just get to it." Autumn glares at Michael.

 

"You use me as a stress reliever. Which makes the sex incredible." Michael chuckles.

 

-

Autumn covers her face.

 

-

"I was not expecting that." Ashley laughs.

 

\---

"Have you jumped Chris' bones yet?" Autumn looks at Ashley.

 

"Did you with Michael?" Ashley fires back.

 

"No, you made her come over here. But she probably will later." Michael shrugs.

 

"Okay you stop talking!" Autumn covers his mouth.

 

-

Ashley snorts.

 

\---

"Can we talk about something else?" Chris blushes.

 

"Sorry Chris." Autumn laughs.

 

"I love you." Ashley smiles, as she turns to Chris.

 

-

Chris smiles and he kisses Ashley.

 

-

Michael rests his head on Autumn's shoulder.

 

-

"I'm serious about no more talking." Autumn scolds.

 

"Michael what's the real reason you guys are together?" Ashley asks.

 

"She's weak for me." Michael smiles, as he puts his arm around Autumn's waist.

 

-

Ashley doubles over in laughter.

 

-

"Yeah she is." Ashley laughs.

 

"Okay I'm leaving." Autumn gets up, to walk out.


	11. After lunch date

"Hnnnn...." An obnoxious moan sounds through the house.

 

\--

"Oh fuck." Ashley snorts.

 

"What the hell was that?" Michael asks, with a laugh.

 

"My child." Autumn shakes her head.

 

\--

"You talking shit?" Alexis asks, as she enters the kitchen.

 

"Always." Autumn nods.

 

-

Alexis claps her hands together, slams her foot down on the counter, and she wipes her head to the side.

 

-

"You talking shit?" Alexis asks, in a serious tone.

 

"Fight me." Autumn snorts.

 

"Listen here you little boy!" Alexis squawks, while grabbing the front of Autumn's hoodie.

 

-

Autumn laughs, as Alexis yanks her closer.

 

\--

"Is this normal?" A voice asks from behind Alexis.

 

"Completely, trust me." Michael nods.

 

"He's witnessed way too much." Ashley snorts.

 

"Yeah, poor guy." Chris tisks.

 

"It isn't that it's all three of you. Its shit that Autumn does. You don't understand how weird she gets alone!" Michael explains.

 

"Hey!" Autumn says offended.

 

"I love you for it anyway." Michael shrugs.

 

"Do you want to be in the dog house?" Autumn asks.

 

"Oooh that's some shit." Alexis laughs.

 

"She means the literal dog house." Michael rolls his eyes.

 

"You haven't-?"

 

"Oh yeah I've made him sleep in there once." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Why would you stay with her?" Tom asks.

 

"There's just something about her kid. You wouldn't understand." Michael bites his lip with a smile.

 

"Are we spilling tea?" Ashley asks.

 

"This would be some good tea." Alexis giggles.

 

"I think it's time Bae leaves!" Autumn glares at Michael.

 

"Babe..." Michael tosses his hands.

 

"You have a haircut anyway. So bye!" Autumn shrugs.

 

"Oh that's true. I should be going." Michael says, as he gets up.

 

"How short are you cutting your hair?" Alexis asks.

 

"It's a surprise." Michael smiles at Autumn.

 

"It better be just a haircut. Or I'm going to be annoyed with you." Autumn pokes Michael's chest.

 

"It is, it is." Michael says, as he kisses Autumn's forehead.

 

"What else would he have done?" Tom asks confused.

 

"The innocence." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"She doesn't want my chest waxed. She kinda likes it as is." Michael chuckles.

 

"Oh. Oh...!" Tom nods.

 

"Bye." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I'll see you at home." Michael laughs, as he leaves.

 

\----

"Okay so why the fuck are you here?" Autumn asks Tom.

 

"Hey! He's with me!" Alexis squawks.

 

"Where'd you guys come from?" Ashley asks.

 

"Lunch actually." Tom smiles.

 

"Four years later." Autumn mumbles.

 

"Hey filming schedules do that to people." Chris defends.

 

"Obviously." Autumn scoffs.

 

\---

"Anyone talked to Ava?" Ashley asks.

 

"Last I knew she was in Canada, with her Tom." Alexis shrugs.

 

"Obviously I wouldn't know. She doesn't talk to me." Autumn shrugs.

 

"I like how you said, "her Tom"." Ashley laughs.

 

"Well I mean..." Alexis gestures to Tom.

 

"I know, I just thought it was funny." Ashley nods.


	12. Aftermath

"So you two got plans today?" Chris asks Alexis and Tom.

 

"We were going to see what you guys were doing. But then I saw Ashley's donor." Alexis shrugs.

 

"Fuck he's still here?" Ashley groans.

 

"He was practically falling asleep on the couch." Alexis rolls her eyes.

 

"Well then I'm kicking his ass out." Autumn marches towards the living room.

 

"I guess his bike ride, made him tired." Ashley says in an obnoxious tone.

 

"Well he has his own home to sleep in." Alexis shrugs.

 

-

Chris squeezes Ashley.

 

-

Ashley looks over her shoulder at Chris.

 

-

"What?" Ashley whispers.

 

"Are you okay?" Chris asks.

 

"Yeah." Ashley nods.

 

\---

"Time to go! Get up!" Autumn can be heard shouting.

 

-

Ashley and Alexis rush into the living room.

 

-

Chris and Tom follow seconds later.

 

\--

Ashley's mom is sitting with big boy on the couch, Autumn's standing in front of Ashley's donor, and Ashley's donor is starting to wake up.

 

\--

"This isn't your house, you aren't sleeping here!" Autumn shakes her head.

 

-

Ashley's donor gets up from the couch annoyed.

 

-

"This isn't your house either." Ashley's donor mumbles.

 

"Whatever you creepy, Facebook stalking, old fart." Autumn snorts.

 

-

Ashley tries not to laugh.

 

-

"The accuracy though." Alexis whispers.

 

-

Ashley's donor shoves Autumn back, as he makes his way to the door.

 

\--

Ashley's heart races, as an old memory comes flooding back.

 

-

"Babe? You okay?" Chris asks, noticing Ashley go pale.

 

\--

Autumn handles the shove like it's nothing.

 

-

But to Ashley, she knows it's rattled Autumn too.

 

\--

"Babe?" Chris gently touches Ashley's shoulder.

 

"Huh?" Ashley jumps.

 

"Are you okay?" Chris asks.

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ashley lies. "I should get back to work."

 

-

Autumn escorts Ashley's donor out of the house.

 

\---

"Maybe Michael shouldn't have left yet." Alexis nervously says.

 

"Autumn can handle herself." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"I'll go outside." Chris offers.

 

\----

Ashley sits next to her mom on the couch.

 

-

"Well that was an interesting visit." Ashley's mom comments.

 

"How did big boy do?" Ashley asks.

 

"Oh you know, he bit himself the entire time." Ashley's mom shrugs.

 

"Good job big boy." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Ashley's mom rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Chris walks outside.

 

\--

Alexis and Tom go back to the kitchen.

 

\----

"So that Michael guy Autumn's with..." Ashley's mom begins.

 

"They're an interesting pair." Ashley shakes her head with a smile.

 

"I'll say." Ashley's mom laughs.

 

"He puts up with her. That's all we can ask of him." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Hey that's what a relationship is sometimes." Ashley's mom shrugs.

 

\---

A scream is heard from outside, making Ashley get up from the couch, Alexis and Tom run out of the kitchen, and all three run outside.

 

\---

Autumn's seen throwing a rock at Ashley's donor.

 

\--

"FUCK!" Autumn screams annoyed.

 

"What the hell happened?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"He hit Autumn while my back was turned." Chris sighs disappointed in himself.

 

"He hit you?" Ashley asks.

 

"Let me see." Alexis says, as she walks over to Autumn.

 

"I'm fine. He made a comment about you, Ashley and obviously I couldn't let that slide. So he slapped me." Autumn sighs.

 

-

Alexis moves Autumn's hand, to see her bright red swollen check.

 

-

"I'm sorry." Ashley sighs upset.

 

"Better me than you. That's exactly why I'm here." Autumn shrugs.

 

"The bodyguard of all bodyguards." Alexis smiles.

 

"I just wish I could've hit him back." Autumn laughs.

 

"You threw a rock." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Yeah?" Autumn shrugs.

 

\---

"I have to get back to work. Who's staying?" Ashley asks.

 

"I'm going home after that." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"We're staying." Alexis shrugs.

 

"I'm staying." Chris smiles.

 

"Alright. Thank you Autumn, and I'm sorry." Ashley smiles.

 

"No problem, and don't worry about it." Autumn shrugs, as she walks to her car.


	13. Haircut

Autumn returns home, to a suspiciously quiet house.

 

\---

"No Winnie... That's not a good sign." Autumn says to herself, as she walks to the bedroom.

 

\----

Autumn's bedroom door is cracked open, the sound from a TV can be heard, and laughter.

 

\--

Autumn pushes the door open, and she stands in the doorway.

 

-

"Oh hey Babe." Michael smiles from the bed.

 

"You stole my Winnie?" Autumn asks.

 

-

Winnie sits up on the bed, when she hears Autumn.

 

-

"Aw she was just sleeping mom." Michael shrugs.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she walks into the room.

 

-

Winnie whines as Autumn approaches the bed.

 

-

"Hi my love." Autumn scratches Winnie's head.

 

\---

Michael smiles up at Autumn, as she approaches him.

 

-

Autumn makes a face at Michael.

 

-

"Got my haircut. What do you think?" Michael asks, pointing to his head.

 

-

Autumn climbs on the bed, straddles Michael's lap, and she gently holds the sides of his head.

 

\--

Autumn runs her fingers over Michael's hair.

 

-

Around the side and back of Michael's head has been buzzed short. While the top part of his head, is left longer showing off his curls.

 

\--

"So what do you think?" Michael asks, grabbing Autumn's wrists as he looks up at her.

 

"I like it." Autumn smiles.

 

"I asked them to keep the curls, just for you." Michael smiles.

 

"You did huh?" Autumn asks, with a smile.

 

"Of course. I know how much you like my curls." Michael shrugs.

 

"Well thank you." Autumn giggles, as she leans towards Michael.

 

-

Michael let's go of Autumn's wrists, he gently grabs the back of her head, and they kiss.

 

-

Winnie huffs at them.

 

-

Autumn laughs against Michael's lips.

 

-

Winnie barks at them.

 

-

"Hey I can kiss her first for once!" Michael jokingly yells at Winnie.

 

-

Winnie barks at Michael again.

 

-

Autumn laughs at them.

 

-

"I know she's your mom first. But come on, she's had a hard day." Michael argues.

 

"I love you Winnie." Autumn continues to laugh.

 

-

Winnie moves closer to Autumn and Michael.

 

-

"Yes I love you." Autumn says, as she kisses Winnie's nose.

 

-

Michael smiles at them.


	14. Missing shorts

Autumn turns her head, as she gets up to change.

 

-

"Hey... What happened here?" Michael asks, brushing his fingers against Autumn's cheek.

 

"Nothing." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Nothing? Your cheek is red! And you tell me it's nothing?" Michael scoffs.

 

-

Autumn goes over to her dresser, ignoring his comment.

 

-

"Did her dad hit you? Is that what happened?" Michael asks angrily.

 

-

Autumn continues to ignore him, she takes off her hoodie, and then she takes off her sweat pants.

 

-

"Autumn." Michael says, as he gets up from the bed. "Did he hit you?"

 

-

Autumn keeps her back to Michael, while she digs for a pair of shorts.

 

-

"Autumn." Michael grabs her arm, to get her attention.

 

"What?" Autumn snaps.

 

"Did he hit you? Be honest with me!" Michael demands.

 

"Yes okay! He slapped me! I'm fine, now let it go!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"That son of a bitch. I knew I shouldn't have left right away! I knew it!" Michael shakes his head.

 

"He said something about Ashley, and I didn't let it slide. It isn't a big deal." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Isn't a big deal? Babe no one should ever hit you!" Michael tosses his hands. "Did you at least get him back?"

 

"I threw a rock at him. It was the best I could do." Autumn shrugs. "Only because Chris was with me."

 

"Chris was there, and he didn't prevent this?" Michael asks annoyed.

 

"Stop! Chris' back was turned, he didn't witness it happening." Autumn places her hand on Michael's chest.

 

"I shouldn't have left." Michael sighs.

 

"How were we to know this would happen. It isn't a big deal, just let it go please." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"I'm sorry Autumn." Michael says, as he pulls her in for a hug.

 

"It isn't your fault." Autumn hugs him back.

 

-

Michael sighs, as he pulls back to look at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn smiles.

 

\---

"So how about the haircut?" Michael asks, trying to lighten the mood.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she pushes him away.

 

-

"I personally think, it'll take some getting used to." Michael says, as he walks back to the bed.

 

"Where are my shorts? Did you seriously hide them again?" Autumn asks, as she searches all of her dresser drawers.

 

"I swear I'm innocent." Michael raises his hands defensively.

 

"Well fuck it." Autumn huffs annoyed.

 

"You could always sleep in your panties and a t-shirt." Michael shrugs.

 

"Who says I'll get any sleep then?" Autumn laughs.

 

"You did, not me." Michael smiles.

 

"Mhm whatever." Autumn says, as she walks over to the bed.


	15. Relationship things

"Come 'ere." Michael says, as he takes Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn climbs onto the bed, and she straddles his lap again.

 

-

Michael rests his hands on Autumn's hips. While he looks up at her.

 

-

Autumn's hands rest on Michael's shoulders. As she meets his eye.

 

\--

"You know I love you right?" Michael asks.

 

-

Autumn holds her breath, before nodding.

 

-

Michael shakes his head, with a light laugh.

 

-

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"That still scares you. Four and a half years, and you're still scared." Michael sighs.

 

"Sorry today just has me rattled." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Babe." Michael raises his eyebrows.

 

"Okay I'm afraid because, it makes me vulnerable. The last that happened, I was a terrified little girl. Who thought the monster could love her, but she's nothing to him." Autumn shrugs.

 

"I'm not the monster Babe." Michael says, as he cups Autumn's face.

 

"You're a teddy bear." Autumn giggles.

 

"Is that a fat joke?" Michael asks.

 

"Michael." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I'm kidding." Michael laughs.

 

"It's because you're hairy." Autumn teases, as she slips her hand under his shirt.

 

"Ha, ha." Michael rolls his eyes.

 

-

Autumn giggles, as she brushes strands of hair off Michael's forehead.

 

\--

"You know, your hairs still long enough to-" Autumn lightly pulls on his hair.

 

"Ow! When have you ever been into that?" Michael asks, as he glares at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn shrugs, as she runs her fingers over Michael's buzz cut.

 

-

"That feels good." Michael chuckles.

 

"I'm sure it does, I can definitely feel it." Autumn says wide eyed.

 

"Sorry Babe." Michael blushes, as he pulls Autumn's body closer.

 

-

Autumn giggles as Michael, hides his face in her breasts.

 

-

"It's like that unusual or something." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Michael snorts.

 

-

"I mean you haven't had a buzz cut in years. At least from old pictures you've shown me. So I'm sure the sensation is new to you... I don't know." Autumn laughs.

 

"No, it's just you." Michael says, as he sits back.

 

"I'm flattered?" Autumn giggles.

 

"I should probably go take a shower." Michael clears his throat.

 

"Then that would be a waste." Autumn smiles.

 

"You better not be teasing me." Michael shakes his head.


	16. Differing nights (unedited)

"You better not be teasing me." Michael shakes his head.

 

"Oh but I am!" Autumn giggles, as she quickly gets up.

 

"Very funny!" Michael grabs the back of Autumn's shirt.

 

-

Autumn squeals out a laugh, as she gets yanked back onto the bed. She lands on her back across the bed.

 

-

"You're an evil being!" Michael says, as he leans over Autumn.

 

"Don't I know it?" Autumn smiles, as she crawls over to her spot.

 

-

Michael slaps her butt annoyed.

 

-

"Ow!" Autumn whines with a laugh.

 

-

Winnie barks at Michael.

 

-

"Thank you Winnie!" Autumn snorts.

 

"I'm not being mean to her!" Michael argues.

 

"She thinks you are." Autumn smiles.

 

"Oh I'll be mean to you!" Michael says, as he rolls on top of Autumn.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she brushes Michael's hair back.

 

-

Michael rests his hands on Autumn's side. He accidentally tickles her, making her squirm under him.

 

-

"What the hell was that? Are you ticklish?" Michael smirks.

 

"No I'm not! I hate when people tickle me!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Is that so?" Michael chuckles, as he tickles Autumn's sides.

 

"Stop!" Autumn squirms, as she tries pushing his hands away.

 

-

Michael laughs as he continues to annoy her.

 

-

"Stop!" Autumn grunts, as she pushes Michael's hands away.

 

-

Michael grabs Autumn's hands.

 

-

Autumn pushes back against Michael.

 

-

Michael smiles down at Autumn.

 

-

"I'm serious! I hate that!" Autumn says, annoyed as she continues to push against Michael.

 

-

Michael pushes against Autumn, pinning her hands by her head, and he chuckles.

 

-

"I hate you." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"I love you too." Michael says, as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn kisses back.

 

\---

Michael looks down at Autumn.

 

-

"What?" Autumn asks.

 

"When I let go of your hands. You promise you won't hit me?" Michael asks.

 

"I suppose." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Babe." Michael narrows his eyes.

 

"I promise." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Michael let's go of Autumn's hands, placing his on the bed beside her body, and Autumn punches his arm.

 

-

"Ow!" Michael says annoyed.

 

"Not sorry." Autumn smiles.

 

"Brat." Michael grunts, as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn giggles against his lips.

 

-

Michael deepens the kiss.

 

-

Autumn parts her lips a little.

 

-

Michael copies Autumn, and he slips his tongue into her mouth.

 

-

Autumn grabs Michael by the back of the head.

 

\----

Over at Ashley's, she's just signing out from work.

 

\--

Ashley spins around in her desk chair, she rubs her temples, and she looks up to see Chris smiling at her.

 

-

"I'm finally free." Ashley sighs.

 

"Good. Tom's taking Alexis to get food. Did you want anything?" Chris shrugs.

 

"I'd kill for Chinese." Ashley nods.

 

"I'll let him know." Chris smiles, as he leaves the room.

 

\---

"Hey..." Alexis says, as she passes Chris in the hall.

 

"Hey." Chris says back.

 

-

Ashley checks her phone, while Alexis enters her office.

 

-

"What's up?" Alexis asks.

 

"Just finished work." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Cool. What do you think Autumn's up to?" Alexis asks.

 

"She and Michael are probably, driving each other nuts." Ashley laughs with a shrug.

 

"Truuuuuuuuuuuue." Alexis giggles.

 

\--

"Lex are you coming?" Tom asks, from the hall.

 

"Yeah." Alexis says, as she leaves the room.

 

"Don't screw up my order!" Ashley shouts at Alexis.

 

"Shut up! I won't!" Alexis squawks.

 

-

Ashley laughs.


	17. Mental breakdown 1

The front door opens, the voices of Chris, Alexis, and Tom trail off, and then the door closes again.

 

\--

Ashley's mom is in her room.

 

-

Big boy is playing alone in the living room.

 

\--

Ashley sneaks into her bathroom. She locks the door, curls up into a ball on the floor, and she starts crying.

 

\---

All her old thoughts and feelings come flooding back.

 

-

_Why didn't my dad love?_

 

_-_

_What's wrong with me?_

 

_-_

_Why couldn't I be the daughter he wanted?_

 

_-_

_Why did he hit me growing up?_

 

_-_

_I didn't deserve any of it!_

 

_-_

_Did I really do something wrong, to deserve that?_

 

_-_

_Why am I not good enough for anyone?_

 

_-_

_I'll never be loved..._

 

_\---_

Ashley sobs hard on the bathroom floor. Until the tears stop coming, her anxiety has died down, and her depression takes over.

 

\----

"You crusty boy!" Alexis squawks, as she opens the front door.

 

\--

Ashley pick herself up from the floor, splashes cold water on her face, and then she leaves the bathroom as though nothing happened.

 

\--

"Hey! I got your Chinese!" Alexis squawks.

 

"Finally! I'm starving." Ashley lies.

 

"Well here, take ya damn food." Alexis says, in her raspy old woman's voice.

 

"Thanks." Ashley says, as she takes her food.

 

\--

"Hey... Hey!" Alexis frowns.

 

"What?" Ashley asks.

 

"What's wrong?" Alexis asks.

 

"Nothing." Ashley shrugs it off, and she goes to her room.

 

\--

"Hey." Chris says, as he walks in.

 

"Hey." Ashley nods, while walking to her office.

 

"Ashley..." Chris gently grabs her arm.

 

"What?" Ashley asks.

 

"What's wrong?" Chris asks, searching Ashley's face.

 

"Nothing, can everyone drop it!" Ashley says annoyed.

 

"Is it your dad?" Chris asks.

 

"I don't know anyone called that." Ashley's heart stings.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chris asks, growing concerned.

 

"No I just need my music." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Alright." Chris let's go of Ashley's arm.

 

-

Ashley walks down to her room, she shuts the door, and she turns on her music.


	18. Flirty youngsters

"What was that all about?" Chris asks.

 

"She's just depressed. Her donors her biggest trigger." Alexis shrugs.

 

"Isn't there something, I can do to help?" Chris asks.

 

"It's best to just let her go through it." Alexis shakes her head.

 

"There has to be something. I mean with my depression. I try clear my mind, and breathe." Chris starts to feel defeated. "I can't just let her suffer."

 

\--

"Let who suffer?" Tom asks, as he walks in the door.

 

"No one." Alexis shakes her head.

 

"Okay then... Where's my Chinese? I'm starved." Tom smiles, as he closes the front door.

 

"It's right here." Alexis holds out the take out box.

 

"Thanks love." Tom says, as he takes it from Alexis.

 

"No problem." Alexis nods, as she looks for her box.

 

-

Tom kisses Alexis' cheek.

 

-

Alexis blushes as she looks over her glasses.

 

-

Chris looks right back at Alexis with a smile.

 

-

"Shut up." Alexis mumbles.

 

-

Chris chuckles as he walks to Ashley's room.

 

\----

"So what should we watch love?" Tom asks, as he sits on the couch.

 

"Hang on I need to give Ashley's mom her food." Alexis says, as she walks back to her room.

 

-

Tom turns on the TV, and he scrolls through the movie options.

 

\--

Alexis emerges a few minutes later, she grabs her food, and she sits on the couch by Tom.

 

\---

"How about, " _The Death Cure_ "?" Tom asks.

 

-

Alexis' heart stops.

 

-

"I'm kidding." Tom chuckles.

 

"That's not funny!" Alexis pouts.

 

"Aw." Tom kisses Alexis' cheek again.

 

-

Alexis shakes her head, and she tries not to smile.

 

-

"Here how about something romantic?" Tom smiles.

 

"Okay." Alexis nods, as she snuggles up to Tom.

 

-

Tom hits play on the movie.


	19. Pushing him away

In Ashley's room, her music drowns out any other noise.

 

-

Chris opens the bedroom door, he enters unnoticed, and he walks over to Ashley on the bed.

 

-

Ashley pokes at her food, while playing _Brett Eldridge_.

 

-

"Not hungry?" Chris asks.

 

"Huh!" Ashley screams, as she looks up.

 

-

Chris tries not to laugh.

 

-

"What the hell?" Ashley turns down her music.

 

"I didn't mean to scare you, honest. I just wanted to check on my best girl." Chris shrugs innocently.

 

"Well you checked on me. I'm just listening to music." Ashley shrugs.

 

\--

"Ashley what's wrong?" Chris asks, as he sits on Ashley's bed.

 

"Nothing that I haven't been through before." Ashley tosses her hands.

 

"You don't have to do this alone." Chris says, as he rests his hand on Ashley's.

 

"Thanks for that." Ashley pulls her hand away.

 

-

Chris sighs.

 

-

"Look I'm going to watch some TV. Then I'm going to bed, tomorrow I'm taking care of the big boy." Ashley says, putting her food on her bedside table.

 

"Ashley I'm trying to help, because I love you. You don't need to push me away." Chris tries one last time. "I'm trying to understand you better."

 

"There's nothing to understand. I'm just not someone, who is worth being loved or existing." Ashley nonchalantly shrugs.

 

"Don't talk like that!" Chris scolds.

 

"It's the truth!" Ashley snaps.

 

"Ashley please-"

 

"Chris I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Ashley says, as she gestures for him to leave.

 

"I'll be in the living room if you need me." Chris mumbles, as he leaves the room.

 

-

Ashley picks up her phone, she lies on her bed, and she scrolls through her feed.


	20. Fondue?

Alexis is too focused on the movie. She barely touches her food.

 

-

Tom grabs Alexis' knee, and he squeezes it.

 

-

Alexis squeals as she kicks her leg.

 

-

Tom laughs as he continues to squeeze her knee.

 

-

"STOP!" Alexis squeals, as she slides down in her seat.

 

-

Tom reaches for both knees.

 

-

Alexis grabs Tom's wrists, she tries pushing him off, and Tom leans over her.

 

-

"Stop!" Alexis laughs, as she lies on her back.

 

-

Tom laughs as he still tries tickling Alexis' knees.

 

-

"Stop!" Alexis says annoyed, while Tom smiles down at her.

 

\---

Chris clears his throat.

 

-

Startling Tom and Alexis.

 

-

Tom pushes himself off of Alexis.

 

-

Alexis sits up with a blush.

 

-

"Do you two, fondue?" Chris asks.

 

-

Alexis snorts.

 

-

"Melted cheese?" Tom asks confused.

 

"Oh wow..." Alexis laughs.

 

"Never mind." Chris chuckles.

 

\----

"How's Ashley?" Alexis asks.

 

"She's pushing me away." Chris shrugs.

 

"I warned you." Alexis rolls her eyes.

 

"I know." Chris nods.

 

"Are you leaving?" Tom asks.

 

"No I'm waiting, until she wants to talk." Chris says, as he sits on the couch.

 

"Smart I guess." Alexis shrugs.

 

"Well we were watching something romantic. Do you want me to change it?" Tom smiles nervously.

 

"It's fine. I won't be paying attention anyway." Chris waves it off.

 

-

Tom and Alexis blush.

 

-

"If I'm interrupting, I can leave." Chris offers.

 

"No, no it's fine." Tom nervously laughs.

 

-

Chris nods.

 

-

Alexis picks up her food, and she nibbles on it.

 

-

Tom puts his arm around Alexis.

 

-

Alexis and Tom uncomfortably, watch their romantic movie together.

 

\--

Chris falls asleep on the couch.

 

\---

After the movie Ashley's mom puts big boy to bed, Tom says goodnight to Alexis, and Alexis goes into the spare bedroom.


	21. Cranky teenage boy

**8:46am** the next morning, Autumn's phone starts to ring.

 

"No!" Autumn mumbles.

 

\--

 **9:48am** Autumn's phone rings again.

 

"Babe!" Michael groans.

 

"I can't control idiots!" Autumn snaps, turning her phone over.

 

\--

 **10:09am** Facebook messenger pings.

 

"That's it, I'm breaking your phone." Michael says, as he reaches over Autumn.

 

"It's probably Ashley." Autumn swats his hand.

 

"One more ring-"

 

"Go to sleep." Autumn giggles.

 

-

Michael rolls onto his side, with his back to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn checks her phone.

 

-

It's just Autumn's big sister, so she ignores the message.

 

\--

 **10:29am** Autumn's phone rings.

 

-

Michael groans annoyed.

 

-

"That's it! I'm getting up and washing my hair!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

-

Autumn picks up her phone, and she goes into the bathroom.

 

\----

An hour later Autumn's kneeling in front of the tub, she's squeezing the water out of her hair, and she grabs a towel.

 

-

"That's a view." Michael chuckles.

 

"Shut up, it's too early." Autumn says, as she wraps her hair in a towel.

 

\--

Music is playing on Autumn's phone, she picks up her phone from the shower caddy, and she gets to her feet.

 

\--

"You cranky?" Michael teases.

 

"I'm a cranky teenage boy." Autumn raises her voice and it cracks.

 

-

Michael laughs.

 

-

Autumn makes a face.

 

-

"Cranky teenage boy?" Michael asks.

 

"Did you not hear my voice crack?" Autumn crosses her arms.

 

-

Michael smiles as he steps closer to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn's phone rings in her hand.

 

-

"I'm seriously going to hide, that damn phone!" Michael sighs.

 

-

Autumn checks the caller ID.

 

-

"It's my little brother." Autumn hushes Michael.

 

\----

"Yeah?" Autumn answers the phone.

 

" _What are you doing_?" Autumn's little brother asks.

 

"I just washed my hair. So nothing really..." Autumn answers.

 

" _Have you heard about Dean_?" Autumn's little brother asks.

 

"I have actually. Why?" Autumn shrugs.

 

" _Well I just found out_." Autumn's little brother sighs.

 

"Oh..." Autumn cringes.

 

" _I talked to Dad, he's at the hospital right now. I was going to go out there now, and see Dean. Did you want to come too_?" Autumn's little brother asks.

 

"D-D-Dad's at the hospital?" Autumn asks, chocking on the word "Dad"

 

"Absolutely not!" Michael whispers, while shaking his head.

 

-

Autumn hushes Michael.

 

-

" _Yeah, he's only staying until 1_." Autumn little brother states. "You'd only have to visit, for a short time."

 

"Yeah I suppose for Dean. I'll have Ashley drive me." Autumn nods to herself.

 

"No!" Michael whispers.

 

-

Autumn puts her hand, over Michael's mouth.

 

-

" _Okay thanks_." Autumn little brother answers. " _Dean will appreciate it_."

 

"Just text me his room number. I'll meet you out there." Autumn sighs.

 

" _Okay, bye_." Autumn's little brother hangs up.

 

"Yep, bye." Autumn locks her phone.


	22. You're not going!

Facebook messenger

_*Wanna go see Dean with me and be my donor shield? -Au_

_*Uh is it bad I kinda feel awkward going out there_

_I gotta be back before big boy gets home from school -As_

_*Little brother called so I have to go_

_Donors only staying till 1_

_Little brother is heading out there now -Au_

_*I don't know man... I don't know Dean that well -As_

_*Please! Afterwards we can stress eat! We know we both seriously need that -Au_

_*Fine -As_

_*Can you pick me up?_

_I'm ready to go -Au_

_*Yeah._

_On my way -As_

_*Thanks_

_I gotta finish fighting with Michael -Au_

_*You guys are fighting?_

_Um tea... -As_

_*Shut up, I'll tell you later -Au_

 

 

\----

"I don't want you going." Michael insists.

 

"I have to, for my little brother. I'm his buffer, Ashley's coming too to be my buffer." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Then I should go too." Michael shrugs, mocking Autumn.

 

"I don't need a pissing contest." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"After what happened yesterday. I shouldn't be letting you go alone!" Michael insists.

 

"We're going to a hospital. Believe me my donor would rather, everyone think he's amazing. Instead of wasting his time, putting me down." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Babe... I know what he does to you, and how he leaves you feeling." Michael wraps his arms, around Autumn's waist.

 

-

Autumn crosses her arms.

 

-

"You shouldn't have to come home-"

 

"I won't be coming home. I'm going to Ashley's after. It'll be fine..." Autumn shrugs it off.

 

"You're so stubborn." Michael sighs annoyed.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she opens her phone.

 

-

"I seriously need to change, and get ready." Autumn says, as she checks the time.

 

"Fine." Michael lifts his hands.

 

-

Autumn smiles, and she quickly gets ready.

 

\--

"Just so you know, I'm going to be kicking myself. The entire time that you're gone." Michael says, as he walks into the bedroom.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head, as she changes her shirt.

 

-

"You're making me, feel like a shitty boyfriend." Michael shrugs.

 

"I'm used to taking care of myself." Autumn shrugs. "I know how to handle my donor."

 

"Please let me-"

 

"Michael I'm done talking about it." Autumn snaps.

 

"Fine." Michael shrugs.


	23. Leaving for the hopsital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest... I originally started these next chapters without a problem. But then depression set in, and suddenly I didn't want to deal with the content or feelings behind them anymore.
> 
> So tonight after a week of leaving them sit. I decided to just go ahead with them anyway, and withhold some content.

Hair still wet, fresh clothes on, and spare key in hand. Michael walks Autumn to the door.

 

\--

"You'll text me?" Michael asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Yes mom." Autumn obnoxiously answers.

 

-

Ashley's car pulls up outside, and she honks her horn.

 

-

Autumn waves at Ashley.

 

\--

"What hospital is he at again?" Michael asks.

 

"You're not showing up there." Autumn narrows her eyes at Michael.

 

"Fine, go!" Michael kisses Autumn's neck.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she walks out the door.

 

\---

Ashley unlocks her car doors, and Autumn gets in.

 

-

"You ready?" Ashley asks.

 

"I'm afraid." Autumn nods.

 

"Girl I know! First my donor, and now yours..." Ashley shakes her head.

 

\--

Autumn waves to Michael.

 

-

Michael blows Autumn a kiss.

 

\--

"Aw..." Ashley teases.

 

"Shut up." Autumn blushes.

 

-

Ashley laughs as she pulls away.

 

\----

"Okay I have to get this out of the way." Autumn begins.

 

"Okay." Ashley nods.

 

"I don't want him addressing me, with an old nickname he used to call me... But at the same time, I don't want him addressing me at all." Autumn shakes her head. "Does that make sense?"

 

"I gotchu." Ashley nods.

 

"God I really don't want to do." Autumn mumbles, as she starts to feel anxious.

 

"Dude just remember, you're here for Dean and your little brother." Ashley reminds Autumn.

 

"I know, I know." Autumn nods.

 

"It'll be okay..." Ashley reassures Autumn.

 

-

Autumn doesn't respond.

 

\----

"Alright we're here." Ashley says, as she parks.

 

"I hate this." Autumn says, as she gets out of the car.

 

"We're not staying long, remember that!" Ashley points at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn nods, and they walk towards the hospital.

 

\----

An elevator ride up 9 floors, 6 rooms down the hall, and they've arrived in...


	24. Unwanted meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen my "father" in over four years. So seeing him again, under not the best of circumstances... well that was not wanted.  
> Generally speaking, I

Autumn and Ashley approach the hospital room.

 

\---

Autumn wants to go into the room. But Ashley taps her arm, and she points down the hall.

 

\--

Autumn's breath catches in her throat. She internally panics, and thinks about running.

 

\--

"Sissy." Autumn's brother gestures for her.

 

\--

"Remember in the chat. Send a bomb, and we'll leave immediately." Ashley whispers.

 

"Right." Autumn nods.

 

\--

Autumn forces herself to walk down to her brother.

 

\---

"Hey glad you made it." Autumn's brother says, as he hugs her.

 

"Yeah of course." Autumn nods.

 

"Hi." Autumn’s brother waves to Ashley.

 

"Hey." Ashley nods.

 

\--

A man just a few inches shorter than Autumn's brother, wearing a baseball cap, jeans, steel toe boots, and a black sweatshirt turns around.

 

\--

Autumn's immediately filled with fear and anger.

 

\--

"Hey Autumn." Autumn's donor hugs her.

 

\--

Autumn's body tenses, and a feeling of emptiness hits her.

 

\--

"Hi." Autumn tries suppressing her feelings.

 

"Thank you so much for coming." Autumn's donor whispers.

 

\--

Autumn's angry and she tries to fight the urge to cry.

 

\--

"Yeah." Autumn chokes out.

 

-

Autumn's donor steps back, he looks at Autumn's little brother, and then he looks at Ashley.

 

-

"Do you want to see Dean?" Autumn's brother asks.

 

"Please." Autumn nods.

 

-

Autumn's brother points over her shoulder.

 

-

Autumn nods and she turns around.

 

-

"I'm going to Corey." Ashley whispers.

 

-

Autumn nods, and she goes to Dean's room.

 

\----

A number of people are sitting or standing in the room. There's plenty of empties seats, and Autumn's takes one of them.

 

\--

"Did you want to talk to him?" Autumn's brother asks.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head. Now she's unsure if she's going to cry, over Dean or her donor still. So she decides not to cry period.

 

-

Autumn's little brother leaves the room.

 

-

Autumn awkwardly sits with people she doesn't know. While her old friend Dean sleeps in his hospital bed.

 

\----

"Autumn!" A voice whispers.

 

-

Autumn looks up, to see Ashley waving her out.

 

\--

Autumn gladly walks out of the room.

 

\---

"Do you want to go outside?" Ashley offers.

 

"Please." Autumn nods desperately.

 

-

Ashley nods and they go back to the elevator.


	25. Mental breakdown 2

Outside of the hospital, Autumn and Ashley walk to Ashley's car.

 

\----

"You okay?" Ashley asks, as they sit in the car.

 

"I'm going to vomit." Autumn covers her eyes.

 

"You want a second?" Ashley asks.

 

"Please." Autumn nods, feeling the tears coming.

 

"I'll be outside." Ashley says, as she gets out of the car.

 

-

Autumn takes in a deep breath, she holds it, and then she waits a few minutes.

 

-

Ashley's car door closes, and then she walks to the hospital bench.

 

\--

Autumn uncovers her eyes, just as Ashley's back is turned to her.

 

\---

The tears can't be held back anymore.

 

\---

Autumn releases her breath, and she starts having her mental breakdown.

 

-

"Why am I always so angry? I just want it to end! I'm sick of feeling hurt by him! I thought I'd be over it!" Autumn cries, as she covers her eyes.

 

\--

Autumn's car door opens, forcing her to uncover her eyes, and a pair of arms wrap around her.

 

-

Autumn takes a second to realize, who it is.

 

-

Autumn clings to them, they pull her out of the car, and they make her stand up.

 

\--

"This is why-"

 

"Shut up." Autumn sobs, as she keeps her eyes closed.

 

"Babe..." Michael sighs sadly.

 

"I just wish I didn't, get this upset still! I haven't seen him in four years!" Autumn pulls away to dry her face.

 

"I know Babe, I know." Michael says, as he helps dry Autumn's face.

 

-

Autumn pouts.

 

-

Michael smiles as he cups her face.

 

-

"Don't baby me." Autumn scrunches up her nose.

 

"Too late." Michael smiles, as he kisses Autumn.

 

\---

"How did you even get here?" Autumn asks, as she pushes Michael.

 

"Chris drove." Michael shrugs.

 

"But who told you-?"

 

"Your brother told Chris, and then he at random called me." Michael smiles slightly.

 

"Hold on! How the hell-?"

 

"He took your phone." Michael smiles.

 

-

Autumn touches her sweat shirt pockets.

 

-

"That dick!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Babe this is a hospital." Michael teases.

 

"I'm going to kill him!" Autumn storms back into the hospital.

 

-

Michael shakes his head with a chuckle.

 

\--

"What the hell was that?" Ashley asks, as she and Chris approach Michael.

 

"I told her, her brother called us." Michael shrugs.

 

"Dammit Michael." Ashley sighs, and she marches back into the hospital.

 

-

Chris and Michael shrug, as they follow them.


	26. The annoying little brother

Back on the ninth floor and at the end of the hall. Autumn walks right up to her little brother.

 

\----

"Hand it over!" Autumn snaps, extending her hand.

 

"Problem?" Autumn's little brother asks.

 

"When did you take my phone?" Autumn asks annoyed.

 

"When you turned around, to go into Dean's room." Her little brother shrugs, as he hands her the phone.

 

-

Autumn glares at her brother, and then she checks her phone.

 

\----

Text messages

**_*Ashley's not answering, is everyone ok? -C_ **

****

**_*Babe are you at the hospital? -M_ **

****

**_*Babe! Are you okay? Please answer my calls, or text me back..! –M_ **

 

\----

Autumn glares up at her brother again.

 

-

"What?" Her brother shrugs.

 

"You didn't read anything." Autumn states.

 

"I honestly didn't read anything." Her brother nods.

 

"Good." Autumn says, as she puts her phone away.

 

-

Autumn's brother laughs.

 

\---

"Oh good he's still alive." Ashley sighs, when she sees Autumn and her brother.

 

\--

Autumn turns around to see Chris, Ashley, and Michael behind her.

 

\--

Michael smiles at Autumn.

 

-

"Does Mom know about him?" Autumn's brother asks.

 

"Shut up!" Autumn says, through clenched teeth.

 

\--

Ashley laughs, as she walks to the hospital room with Chris.

 

\--

Michael walks up to Autumn, and he stands next to her.

 

-

"Hey uh sissy." Autumn's little brother clears his throat.

 

"Yeah?" Autumn asks, as she looks up at her brother.

 

"Our sister's coming with the kids." Autumn's little brother informs her.

 

"Okay." Autumn nods. "How far are they?"

 

"No idea." Autumn's brother shrugs.

 

-

Autumn nods, and her brother walks away.

 

\---

"So that's your brother?" Michael asks.

 

"Yeah." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"So who else is here, I should know about?" Michael asks, as he looks around.

 

"Don't do that." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Babe I'm just-"

 

\----

"Fishy!" A young brunette attack hugs Autumn.

 

-

Autumn is caught by surprise, as she hugs the young woman back.

 

-

Michael furrows his brow.

 

-

"So you're the famous fish?" A man with a sultry British accent.

 

"Famous? Um no." Autumn laughs.

 

"I'm so glad you're here! Where's Ashley?" The young woman asks, as she pulls away.

 

"Um coming down the hall, with your sister and Tom." Autumn says slightly confused.

 

"What's going on?" Michael asks confused.

 

"Oh sorry, Michael this is Ava. Ava that's Michael." Autumn introduces them.

 

"You're tea guy?" Ava asks, tilting her head.

 

-

Autumn snorts.

 

-

"Uh sure..." Michael chuckles confused.

 

-

The tall man clears his throat.

 

-

"Oh sorry." Ava giggles. "Fishy this is my boyfriend, Tom."

 

"Hi Tom." Autumn nods.

 

"Nice to finally meet the fish." Tom smiles.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head with a laugh.


	27. Bad joke leads to freak out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this situation has never happened. I imagined this "mild" version of how it would go down.

"Uh Ava meet Alexis’ Tom." Autumn introduces him.

 

-

Alexis looks at Tom Ellis funny.

 

-

"Hi, Tom Holland." Tom offers his hand.

 

"Tom Ellis." Tom E shakes his hand.

 

\----

"Is this straight?" Ashley asks, showing off her visitor pass.

 

"How would I know, I'm not even straight." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Michael chokes as he gasps.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes. (Autumn makes that joke any chance she gets.)

 

-

"Excuse me?" Ava asks confused.

 

-

Chris stares at Autumn.

 

-

Tom H isn't sure if he should laugh.

 

-

"Did you just say you're not straight?" Alexis asks.

 

"Well that's one way, to get to know everyone." Tom E nervously laughs.

 

"Wait you're not straight?" Ava asks confused.

 

"No I'm not straight. I'm bisexual." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Since when?" Ava asks still confused.

 

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" Michael asks, with a strained voice.

 

"I've known since high school." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Because that's when I realized it." Autumn laughs. "I just haven't told my family."

 

"Why haven't you, told your family?" Ava asks.

 

"Because my mom and little brother, would think I'm "confused"." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"Babe why wouldn't you tell me, you're bisexual?" Michael asks, clearing his throat.

 

"Excuse me?" Autumn's donor overhears Michael's question.

 

"Fuck..." Autumn internally panics.

 

-

Ava looks at Autumn's donor confused.

 

-

"Who's not straight?" Autumn's donor asks, as he approaches the group.

 

-

Tom H puts his head down.

 

-

"Me." Autumn raises her hand.

 

-

Michael stands closer to Autumn.

 

-

"Since when?" Autumn's donor laughs.

 

"I'm sorry who are you?" Tom E asks.

 

-

Chris uncomfortably shifts his feet.

 

-

"I've known all my life. But it was confirmed, to myself in high school." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Have you even dated a girl?" Autumn's donor laughs.

 

"Three of them, in high school." Autumn nods.

 

-

Michael raises his eyebrows at Autumn.

 

-

"So you're a lesbian?" Autumn's donor asks.

 

-

Ashley scoffs.

 

-

"Hey now, that isn't fair." Chris tries to defend Autumn.

 

"No you homophobe! I'm bisexual, I'm attracted to men and women." Autumn says annoyed, and she faces her demon.

 

"That explains the way you've always dressed." Autumn's donor shakes his head.

 

-

Alexis laughs with a shake of her head.

 

-

"I dress this way, because you made me ashamed of my body!" Autumn voice cracks a little.

 

"Why don't we walk away?" Michael puts his hand on Autumn's lower back.

 

"I thought maybe if I became more like a boy... You'd love me." Autumn says angrily. "But now I dress this way, because I don't give a damn ANYMORE!"

 

"Hey this is a hospital, calm down." Ashley warns.

 

-

Autumn glares at Ashley.

 

-

Autumn's donor shakes his head, and he walks away.

 

\--

"Well that was awkward." Ava mumbles.

 

"Ava sh!" Ashley snaps.

 

"Are you okay?" Michael asks Autumn, while rubbing her back.

 

-

Autumn just shrugs, as she pushes her feelings down.


	28. The little Grape

"Ava, Alexis why don't we go see Dean and Corey?" Ashley suggests.

 

-

Ava and Alexis nod as they follow Ashley.

 

\----

"Babe do you-?"

 

-

Autumn spots her sister down the hall. She ignores Michael, as she meets up with her sister.

 

\---

"Can I take her out of this?" Autumn asks, reaching for the car seat.

 

"Yeah." Apple nods, as she hands Autumn the baby.

 

"Good!" Autumn says, as she unbuckles her niece "the grape".

 

-

Apple takes her oldest son into the hospital room.

 

\--

The grape stretches right away.

 

-

"Come here my love." Autumn says, as she picks up the baby.

 

-

Autumn lies the baby on her stomach against her own chest near her left shoulder, the baby curls into a ball, and nuzzles her head into the nape of Autumn's neck.

 

\--

Autumn feels the urge to cry, but she won't.

 

\---

"Hey Babe is-"

 

"I have the baby." Autumn smiles, as she turns to Michael.

 

"Hey grape." Michael smiles.

 

-

Autumn grabs the front of Michael's shirt, she pulls him close, and she kisses him.

 

-

Michael loosely holds Autumn's left side, but he tightly holds her right side, and he kisses her back.

 

\--

"Are you okay?" Michael asks, searching Autumn's face.

 

-

Autumn shrugs it off.

 

-

"Babe you just came out to everyone. That's a big deal..." Michael points out.

 

"Especially since my donor, freaked out." Autumn nods.

 

"Fuck him!" Michael scoffs.

 

-

Autumn snorts.

 

-

"No seriously! He doesn't know, the amazing person you turned into!" Michael shakes his head.

 

"Michael you don't even know me." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"But I'm not going to turn my back on you." Michael states.

 

"You will eventually." Autumn shrugs.

 

"To hell I will!" Michael makes a face.

 

\---

"Hey guys... Sorry to interrupt." Ashley hesitantly walks up to them.

 

"Yeah?" Autumn asks.

 

"I have to get home for big boy. Did you want to come with me?" Ashley asks.

 

"Uh..." Autumn hesitates.

 

\--

"Sissy can you give me a ride?" Autumn's little brother asks.

 

"Fuck." Autumn laughs.

 

\--

"Autumn can you take the baby?" Apple asks.

 

"Oy." Autumn mumbles.

 

\--

"Chris can we take your car?" Michael asks.

 

"Yeah." Chris nods.

 

"Thanks." Michael says, as he takes the keys.

 

"Then yes I'll take the grape." Autumn nods. "We'll give you a ride too little brother."

 

"Do you want to go to Walmart then? Discount candy?" Ashley asks.

 

"I'd tag along for that." Autumn's little brother shrugs.

 

"Sure." Autumn nods.

 

"Alright then let's go. It's crunch time!" Ashley orders.

 

-

Autumn laughs as Michael grabs the diaper bag and car seat, before they leave.


	29. Annoying sibling(s)

Ashley, Chris, Autumn's brother, Autumn, and Michael with the car seat and diaper bag pile into the elevator together.

 

\----

On the main floor the group walks to the front doors.

 

\---

Autumn stops Michael, and she puts the baby in the car seat.

 

\--

Chris and Ashley walk out to Ashley's car.

 

-

Michael goes to get Chris' car.

 

-

Autumn's brother waits with her and the baby.

 

\---

"So Michael..." Autumn's brother starts.

 

"What?" Autumn asks, squaring up to her brother.

 

"I didn't say anything!" Autumn's brother laughs.

 

"But you want to, so say it." Autumn glares at her brother.

 

"He's old." Autumn's brother makes a face.

 

"Mhm I thought so." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"What? I don't know anything else about him." Autumn's brother shrugs.

 

"So the first thing you criticize is his age?" Autumn scoffs.

 

"Well you don't bring him around to-"

 

"And who does that sound like? Huh? You hid your girlfriend for two years!" Autumn points out.

 

"You right." Autumn's brother nods.

 

"So stuff it." Autumn says, as she turns around.

 

\--

Michael's outside the hospital doors. He's waiting in Chris' car, and he's wondering what's taking Autumn so long.

 

\--

"I'm not saying he's not right for you. I just said-"

 

-

Autumn grabs the car seat, and she walks away.

 

-

"Bull headed." Autumn's brother mumbles.

 

\----

"What's wrong?" Michael asks, when Autumn opens the back passenger door.

 

"Nothing." Autumn says, as she buckles in the car seat.

 

-

Autumn's brother gets into the passenger seat.

 

-

"Uh hey bro..." Michael awkwardly greets.

 

"Hey." Autumn's brother nods.

 

-

Autumn scoffs and she walks, around the car. She slides in behind Michael, and she stares out the window.

 

\--

"So where are we going?" Michael asks.

 

"Follow Ashley." Autumn mumbles.

 

"Okay." Michael nods.

 

-

Ashley drives out of the parking lot, with Michael following.

 

\----

"So Michael, how'd you and my sister meet?" Autumn's little brother asks.

 

"I was performing at a little cafe. Just amateur hour, I played my guitar." Michael shrugs.

 

"You went to a cafe, for that?" Autumn's little brother asks, looking over his shoulder.

 

"Mom made me go." Autumn makes a face.

 

\--

"Continue." Autumn's brother nods to Michael.

 

"I saw her standing in line for coffee or tea. You know whatever you felt like having." Michael says, as he turns a corner.

 

"But she doesn't drink coffee or tea..." Autumn's brother smirks.

 

"Mom wanted it!" Autumn says annoyed.

 

\--

"She didn't see me, because she was on her phone. She looked frustrated, and her phone kept going off." Michael looks over at Autumn's brother.

 

"Sounds like her." Autumn's brother nods.

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Well I was trying to figure out, how to talk to her. Totally lame right?" Michael laughs at himself.

 

"Not really, she tends to bite." Autumn's brother laughs.

 

"Yeah she does." Michael smirks.

 

-

Autumn knees Michael's seat.

 

\--

"So her phone kept going off. Which made me curious, so I looked over her shoulder." Michael nonchalantly shrugs. "I saw a glimpse of her begging, her friends to save her."

 

"I wasn't begging!" Autumn scoffs.

 

"You were begging Babe." Michael laughs.

 

"Whatever." Autumn mumbles.

 

\--

"So without thinking. I told her, the place wasn't that bad. Not realizing I'm kind of whispering it in her ear." Michael continues.

 

"Did you scare her?" Autumn's brother asks.

 

"Oh yeah. She dropped her phone, and everything." Michael chuckles.

 

"Sounds like her." Autumn's brother nods.

 

"Kill me." Autumn sighs.

 

\--

"So when she turned around. Of course she was confused, and slightly embarrassed." Michael smiles.

 

"Right." Autumn's brother nods.

 

"When I laid eyes on her though. Damn she was cute." Michael bites his lip.

 

"Hey you're talking to my brother!" Autumn reminds Michael.

 

"Babe I know!" Michael tosses his hands.

 

"And I wasn't cute, I'm never cute!" Autumn makes a face.

 

"Babe I'm talking to your brother. So you're always cute." Michael chuckles.

 

"Is that the end of the story?" Autumn's brother clears his throat.

 

-

Autumn snorts.

 

\--

"Well I wrote an impromptu song, about your sister. Unfortunately she didn't hear all of. Before her friends showed up, and she immediately bailed." Michael shakes his head.

 

-

Autumn's brother nods.

 

-

"But I caught her outside, with her friends. I flirted with her, of course." Michael chuckles.

 

-

Autumn covers her face.

 

\--

"I'm assuming the flirtation worked." Autumn's brother shrugs.

 

"Well I gave her my name, and my card. I wouldn't let her take the card, until I got her name first." Michael shrugs.

 

"Smooth." Autumn's brother smiles.

 

"She didn't call me for two months." Michael shouts.

 

-

Autumn and her little brother laugh.

 

\--

"I don't know why I waited, for her call. But I did!" Michael continues to shout.

 

"Obviously you liked something about her." Autumn's brother shrugs. "I don't know what though."

 

"I don't know either." Autumn continues to laugh.

 

"You're her brother, I probably can't tell you." Michael chuckles.

 

"Hey!" Autumn sits up, and slaps Michael's head.

 

"Babe! I'm driving!" Michael scoffs.

 

-

Autumn's brother laughs.

 

\--

"But she wanted to be friends first. So it's nothing necessarily physical." Michael corrects himself.

 

"I'm good on the details." Autumn's brother shakes his head.

 

"Michael!" Autumn shouts.

 

\--

"We're at Walmart now." Michael laughs, as he parks next to Ashley.

 

"Thank God." Autumn says, as she takes the grape out of her car seat.

 

-

Autumn's brother gets out of the car right away, followed by Michael, and then Autumn with the grape.


	30. Grandparents

Autumn fast walks to catch up to Ashley.

 

-

"What happened to you?" Ashley asks with a giggle.

 

"You don't want to know." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Ashley shakes her head, as they walk into the store.

 

\----

"Any idea where the candy is?" Autumn's brother asks.

 

"Nope we don't know this store at all." Ashley laughs.

 

"Awesome." Autumn's brother nods.

 

\--

Ashley spots leftover costumes, and she walks over to them.

 

-

Autumn follows and she finds kid's books on the other side.

 

\---

"Oh holiday books! I have to get those for the boys." Autumn says, as she starts looking through the books.

 

\----

"Does anyone know-? Where the hell did she go?" Michael can be heard asking.

 

-

Autumn snorts.

 

-

"Other side." Ashley answers, as she meets up with Autumn.

 

"Hey." Autumn smiles.

 

"Of course she's looking at books." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"Babe..." Michael sighs, when he sees Autumn.

 

"What?" Autumn laughs.

 

"You look like a single mom." Michael chuckles.

 

"I certainly feel like it. I am auntie mom after all." Autumn nods.

 

"Your brother and I, are going to go look for the candy." Michael shrugs.

 

"Okay." Autumn nods.

 

"Cool." Michael says, as he kisses Autumn's cheek.

 

-

Autumn's brother walks away with Michael.

 

\----

"Hey handsome." Ashley smiles at Chris.

 

"You find anything interesting?" Chris asks, as he hugs Ashley.

 

"No. I got distracted by this handsome guy." Ashley giggles.

 

"Oh yeah?" Chris smiles.

 

"Yeah, I really love him and adore him." Ashley leans against Chris.

 

"He must be a lucky guy." Chris chuckles.

 

"He's super lucky." Ashley nods.

 

-

Chris blushes as he kisses Ashley.

 

-

Ashley giggles a little, while she returns Chris' kiss.

 

\--

"Ick." Autumn makes a face.

 

-

Ashley breaks the kiss as she laughs.

 

-

Chris glares at Autumn.

 

\--

"I was talking about this book. Not you." Autumn defends.

 

"Bullshit!" Ashley laughs.

 

"You guys are like my grandparents." Autumn makes a face.

 

"You're the one who's old as shit!" Ashley fires back.

 

"I'm one year older than you!" Autumn scoffs.

 

"You're still old as shit!" Ashley laughs.

 

"Chris is older than both of us!" Autumn argues.

 

"And I'm older than all of you." Michael sighs.

 

"Hi..." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Ashley laughs.

 

\--

"We found the candy." Michael smiles.

 

"Awesome." Autumn nods, as she holds an arm full of books.

 

"Let me take those Babe." Michael offers.

 

"Thanks." Autumn hands over the books. "Candy?"

 

"This way." Autumn's brother gestures.

 

\--

Ashley, Chris, Autumn's brother, and Autumn walk over to the candy.

 

-

Michael struggles with the books.


	31. Parents

"Shit there's barley anything left." Autumn laughs, once they reach the candy section.

 

"Hey look they still have boo-berry cereal!" Autumn's brother points out.

 

"Score!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Get me two boxes! I need to look at the candy." Autumn says, as she continues looking down the aisle.

 

\--

"What candy are you looking for?" Ashley asks.

 

"This!" Autumn says, as she snags the last variety bag.

 

-

Ashley furrows her brow.

 

-

"Mom needs Reese's Pieces too." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Of course." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"I'm a good daughter." Autumn scoffs, as she looks at the candy again.

 

\---

The grape grunts, and she wiggles a little in Autumn's arm.

 

-

"Oh! Oh! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Autumn giggles, as she moves the baby's head closer to her neck.

 

\--

"Hey Momma." Michael sighs.

 

"Hey momma?" Autumn scoffs.

 

"What? Would you rather I said, hey beautiful?" Michael shrugs.

 

"How about you don't call me anything." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Oh yeah? Why are you spoken for?" Michael asks.

 

-

Autumn snorts, when she sees the glare Ashley gives her.

 

-

"Yeah I am." Autumn laughs.

 

"Who's the lucky bastard that snagged you?" Michael asks.

 

"I wouldn't say he's lucky. He could do better." Autumn shrugs.

 

"And what would he say to that?" Michael asks.

 

"Babe seriously, don't." Autumn mocks Michael's voice.

 

"Does he really sound like that?" Michael asks, with a laugh.

 

"No not really. But he has a cute little butt." Autumn giggles.

 

"Aw Babe you check me out?" Michael gushes.

 

"Of course." Autumn smiles.

 

"Babe..." Michael kisses Autumn.

 

-

The grape grunts in jealousy. While Autumn returns Michael's kiss.

 

\--

"And you said Chris and I were disgusting?" Ashley scoffs.

 

-

Autumn pulls away from Michael to laugh.

 

-

"Watching that and listening to it-"

 

"Was like watching our parents." Autumn's brother cringes.

 

"Oh shut up!" Autumn punches her brother's arm.

 

Ashley laughs, and Autumn punches her arm too.

 

"Bitch!" Ashley gasps, while holding her arm.

 

\--

"Okay kids. Did you get your candy? It's time to go home." Michael says, as he slaps Autumn's butt.

 

"Hey!" Autumn snaps, with a laugh.

 

"Just go." Michael laughs.

 

"You guys are de-gusting!" Ashley makes a face.

 

-

Autumn laughs while she pushes, Ashley to start walking.

 

-

Ashley starts giggling.


	32. Discount candy and home

Ashley, Autumn, and Autumn's brother all check out at the same register.

 

\----

Ashley checks out first with 2 books, 1 variety bag of candy (with almond Joy), and Count-Chocula cereal.

 

\--

Autumn checks out with 6 books, 1 variety bag of candy (with Reese's Pieces), and 2 boxes of Boo-Berry cereal.

 

\---

"Hey!" Autumn snaps, as she tries inserting her card.

 

-

Michael chuckles.

 

-

"Stop touching my butt!" Autumn shakes her head.

 

\--

The cashier looks away.

 

\--

"I'm not doing anything." Michael says, as he stands behind Autumn.

 

"Stop!" Autumn laughs, as she steps away from Michael.

 

-

Michael laughs.

 

\--

Autumn pulls out her card. Then the cashier, hands Autumn her receipt.

 

-

"Thank you. I'm sorry about him." Autumn blushes with a smile.

 

"It's okay." The cashier shrugs.

 

\--

Michael grabs Autumn's butt.

 

-

"Grab a bag, not my ass!" Autumn punches Michael's arm.

 

"Ow Babe." Michael laughs.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

-

Chris starts pulling Ashley towards the exit.

 

\---

Autumn's brother is next. He buys 1 box of Franken-Berry cereal.

 

\--

Autumn tries reaching for her two grocery bags.

 

-

"Let me." Michael says, as he lightly shoves Autumn.

 

"Good. Keep your hands occupied." Autumn giggles.

 

\--

"Have a good day." The cashier says, handing Autumn's brother his receipt.

 

"Thanks." Autumn's brother nods.

 

\---

"Okay off we go, before the grape decides she's hungry!" Autumn orders, as everyone leaves.

 

\--

Ashley and Chris ride together in Ashley's car.

 

-

Autumn, her brother, the grape, and Michael ride together in Chris' car.

 

\--

Autumn's brother gets dropped at his apartment.

 

\--

Michael and Autumn meet up with Ashley at her place.

 

\----

When Autumn walks through the door with the grape. Ashley's already got her nephew from the van.

 

\---

"Big boy! I have your girlfriend!" Autumn giggles, as she carries the baby over to her "nephew".

 

\--

"How'd it go with Daniel in the car?" Ashley asks.

 

"Michael told him, how we met." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Oh?" Ashley smiles.

 

"I made him PG some of his words." Autumn sighs.

 

"PG his words?" Ashley asks.

 

"She didn't want me telling her brother. I thought his sister was fucking sexy. With great assets, when I first saw her." Michael says, as he walks in the door.

 

-

Autumn's blushes with a scoff.

 

-

"So what'd you say?" Ashley asks.

 

"His sister is cute." Michael smiles, putting his arm around Autumn.

 

\--

"But Walmart made up for it, I'm sure." Ashley shrugs.

 

"That? No he just likes to be irritating." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"She's not always into PDA. So when I get bored, I annoy her with it." Michael chuckles.

 

\--

"So that flirting?" Chris asks.

 

"I was bored." Autumn giggles.

 

"She also wanted to mock us." Ashley nods.

 

"A little." Autumn smiles.

 

\--

"What else did you PG?" Ashley asks.

 

"Why I waited on her to call, for two months." Michael shrugs.

 

"What'd you say?" Chris asks.

 

"I joked it wasn't something physical, like sex." Michael shrugs.

 

"Right, because she's not that way." Ashley snorts.

 

"That was his answer. It wasn't something physical. He didn't explain it at all." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"She slapped me in the head!" Michael defends.

 

"She can get mean sometimes." Ashley laughs.

 

\--

"So why did you wait?" Autumn asks.

 

"I'll tell you at home." Michael says, as he walks away.

 

-

Autumn looks at Ashley confused.

 

-

"Okay weird." Ashley makes a face.


	33. Fussy grape

"Do you think he was married at the time?" Ashley asks.

 

"Dude!" Autumn scoffs.

 

-

Chris snorts at Autumn's reaction.

 

-

"What? It's a legit question." Ashley shrugs.

 

"He's been up front about his past. So no he wasn't married." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

Chris stands next to Ashley.

 

-

"Okay then what do you think it was?" Ashley asks.

 

"Ash-"

 

\--

The grape wakes up fussing.

 

-

"Oh my!" Autumn exclaims with a laugh.

 

"Someone's hungry!" Ashley giggles.

 

"M-" Autumn turns around.

 

"Right here." Michael hands Autumn a bottle.

 

"Thanks." Autumn says, slightly confused.

 

\--

"Don't you need to warm that?" Ashley asks.

 

"Not really, it's room temp formula." Autumn shrugs, as she shakes the bottle.

 

-

The grape snorts as she fusses.

 

-

"Okay! Little pig, my goodness!" Autumn giggles.

 

-

Michael looks over Autumn's shoulder at the baby.

 

\--

The grape gives a pouty look.

 

-

"Awwww!" Autumn's heart melts.

 

-

Michael laughs, startling Autumn.

 

-

Autumn ducks away from Michael, holding the baby against her chest, and she turns around laughing.

 

\--

Ashley doubles over with laughter.

 

-

Chris holds his left boob while he laughs.

 

\--

"What?" Michael asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"You started me!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Oh sorry." Michael chuckles.

 

\--

The grape continues to fuss.

 

-

"Okay, okay... Sh lovey." Autumn calmly whispers, while giving the baby the bottle.

 

-

The grape opens her eyes, she starts eating, and she holds Autumn's pinkie.

 

-

"Hi beautiful." Autumn smiles at the baby.

 

-

Michael rests his chin, on Autumn's shoulder.

 

\---

"Speaking of relationships. Who kissed who first?" Ashley asks.

 

"I kissed him." Autumn giggles.

 

"Really? Huh, not what I expected." Ashley nods.

 

"Bet Chris kissed you. You would've made the first move. Had he waited too long, for your standards." Autumn teases.

 

"I mean, yeah." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Was it totally cliché?" Autumn narrows her eyes.

 

"As in it was the end of our first date, he drove me home, and we kissed at the front door?" Ashley cringes.

 

"Yep." Autumn nods.

 

"Slightly... But it was in the driveway." Ashley forces a smile.

 

"I knew it!" Autumn gasps.

 

"Oh shut up!" Ashley laughs.

 

\--

"How do you, not know most of this information?" Michael asks, taking his attention off of the baby.

 

"There was a few years, everyone drifted apart for a bit." Ashley shrugs.

 

-

Autumn looks down.

 

-

"But you know it happens." Ashley sighs.

 

"Right." Michael nods.

 

\---

"Okay let's burp." Autumn says, taking away the empty bottle.

 

-

Autumn sits the grape up, against her shoulder. She gently pats the baby's back.

 

-

"Shit I need-"

 

-

The grape burps, and vomits all over Autumn's shirt.

 

-

"BITCH!" Autumn laughs annoyed.

 

"Oh my God!" Ashley gags. "She just-"

 

"Calm down you freak." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"She-" Ashley gags again.

 

"Baby is clean, you take her." Autumn says, handing the grape to Ashley.

 

-

Ashley forces a smile.

 

-

"I'll take her." Chris says, as he holds the grape.

 

"Michael." Autumn drags him down the hall.


	34. On top of things

In the bathroom Autumn closes, the door behind her and Michael.

 

\----

"Babe why would you-?"

 

"Give me your shirt." Autumn sighs.

 

"What?" Michael scoffs.

 

"I know you're wearing a wife beater, or a t-shirt under that button up." Autumn raises her eyebrows. "You always wear layers."

 

"Alright." Michael shrugs.

 

"Help me take my shirt off first. She puked all over the front." Autumn cringes.

 

"Well I am no stranger to, undressing you." Michael chuckles.

 

"Stop." Autumn snorts.

 

-

Michael carefully helps Autumn remove her shirt, avoiding her hair, and face from getting puke touched on it.

 

-

"Ick, that needs to be washed ASAP." Autumn makes a face.

 

-

Michael snorts, as he unbuttons his shirt.

 

\--

"Thank you! Nice wife beater by the way." Autumn says, as she puts Michael's shirt on.

 

"You ready to head home?" Michael asks with a sigh.

 

"Yeah." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Okay I'll get the diaper bag." Michael says, as he opens the door.

 

"Hey hang on!" Autumn grabs Michael's arm.

 

"What?" Michael asks, looking at Autumn.

 

"Are you okay?" Autumn asks, furrowing her brow.

 

"Yeah, I just need time with my girl." Michael shrugs.

 

"Your girl?" Autumn laughs.

 

"Get used to it Babe." Michael kisses Autumn before walking out.

 

"Weirdo." Autumn smiles.

 

\---

"You guys are leaving?" Ashley frowns, as Autumn reappears.

 

"Yeah I need to get the babies, home for a nap." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Chris gives Autumn the grape back.

 

-

"See you tomorrow?" Ashley asks.

 

"Most likely." Autumn smiles.

 

"Bye." Ashley waves.

 

"Bye." Autumn says, as she and Michael leave.

 

\----

Michael moves the car seat, from Chris' car to his own.

 

-

Autumn puts the grape in the car seat.

 

-

Michael and Autumn get in the car.

 

-

Michael drives them home.

 

\----

At the house Autumn grabs, the car seat and baby.

 

\---

"Babe do you need help with that?" Michael asks, as he grabs the diaper bag.

 

"No." Autumn says, as she walks into the house.

 

\--

Winter starts barking immediately. She whines happily when she sees Autumn.

 

-

"Hi! Look I have your baby!" Autumn smiles, as she lowers the car seat.

 

-

Winter smells the baby, and then she licks the baby's face.

 

-

The grape smiles.

 

-

"Yeah it's your baby!" Autumn giggles.

 

\--

"Come on Babe." Michael says, as he lightly pushes Autumn.

 

"Okay cranky boy." Autumn teases.

 

\--

Autumn leaves the car seat by the door, she takes the grape out, and she meets Michael in the bedroom.

 

\--

The grape is sound asleep.

 

\---

"Michael do you know-? You already set it up." Autumn says impressed.

 

"I'm new at this, is it right?" Michael asks, stepping away from the pack and play.

 

"It's up and nothing is sagging." Autumn nods.

 

"Cool." Michael says, as he walks into the bathroom.

 

"You're oddly on top of things today." Autumn says, as she lies the grape down.

 

-

Winter lies next to the pack and play.

 

-

"I just know you're a little overwhelmed today." Michael responds.

 

"Okay true." Autumn says, she covers the baby with a blanket.

 

-

Michael remerges from the bathroom.


	35. About earlier

"So let's talk about earlier." Autumn turns around.

 

"Which earlier?" Michael asks, as he changes.

 

"I didn't call you for two months. But you waited regardless." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Well why didn't you call?" Michael asks.

 

\--

"Uh..." Autumn sits on the bed.

 

"Babe?" Michael raises his eyebrows.

 

"I was scared." Autumn sighs.

 

"Of-of me?" Michael asks.

 

"Generally speaking." Autumn nods.

 

"Generally?" Michael says confused.

 

"At the time I wasn't ready to open up. I hadn't processed my past, I felt so comfortable around you, and all of that just terrified me." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Babe I wouldn't have-"

 

"I didn't know that at the time." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Fair enough." Michael nods.

 

\--

"So why'd you wait that long, for me to call?" Autumn asks.

 

"I really wanted you." Michael shrugs.

 

"What?" Autumn laughs.

 

"Yeah. It's really lame, but it's the truth." Michael nods.

 

"I don't have a response." Autumn makes a face.

 

-

Michael chuckles as he sits next to Autumn.

 

-

"How were you so cool, with being friends before we dated?" Autumn asks, looking at Michael.

 

"It was easiest for you to open up. Which is what I needed too. I was famous for rushing relationships." Michael begins.

 

-

Autumn nods.

 

-

"I know that you talking about, your donor. You thought it'd scare me off, or even sharing your fears would. But I actually fell in love with you." Michael smiles.

 

"Oh my God." Autumn groans.

 

-

Michael chuckles.

 

-

"And you're still here, why?" Autumn asks.

 

"Because you need to be loved." Michael rests his chin on Autumn's shoulder.

 

"No! I don't want your feelings!" Autumn laughs.

 

"You're stuck with me Baby!" Michael wraps his arms around Autumn.

 

"No!" Autumn lies on her back, taking Michael with her.

 

"Is it so crazy that someone wants you?" Michael asks, as he leans on his elbow.

 

"You've seen my donor. You've seen me cry. Does that answer your question?" Autumn shrugs.

 

"Well you were right, he is an asshole." Michael nods.

 

-

Autumn laughs slightly.

 

-

"But seeing you cry like that. You always hide your crying... That-" Michael shakes his head.

 

\--

Autumn feels sick to her stomach.

 

\--

"How about you don't see him, ever again." Michael sternly states.

 

"Michael-"

 

"Under any circumstance!" Michael adds. "I never want to see you, that upset again."

 

"That'd be a dream." Autumn smiles. "So deal."

 

"Good." Michael kisses Autumn.


	36. Long day

Michael looks down at Autumn with a smile.

 

-

"You know what?" Autumn scrunches up her nose.

 

"What?" Michael continues to smile.

 

"She's asleep, and I'm exhausted." Autumn says, as she crawls up the pillows.

 

-

Michael laughs while he climbs over, to his side of the bed.

 

\---

Autumn lies down with her back to Michael.

 

-

"So Babe." Michael pokes Autumn's back.

 

-

Autumn laughs, as she turns over.

 

-

"What attracted you to me?" Michael asks.

 

"Your smile." Autumn looks up at Michael.

 

"Oh yeah?" Michael smiles.

 

"Mhm. Your smile, you're great with Winter, and my sister's kids like you. So you basically melted my heart." Autumn giggles, as she snuggles up to Michael.

 

\--

Michael smiles, he slips his hand under Autumn's shirt, and he rests his hand on her lower back.

 

\--

"Not to make you sound like, a fragile person. But it wasn't just the fact that, you deserved to be loved. That attracted me to you." Michael sighs.

 

"Yeah?" Autumn mumbles, as she closes her eyes.

 

"You're an honest and sweet person. You go out of your way, to make someone smile." Michael chuckles.

 

"Mm." Autumn hums sleepily.

 

"You think your sister's kids like me? Babe they adore you!" Michael states.

 

-

Autumn giggles.

 

-

"They know they're safe with you, they love you so much, and you're so protective of them. You'd do anything for them." Michael sighs.

 

-

Autumn peaks up at Michael.

 

-

"I wanted to make you wifey, right away." Michael admits.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"Just know I'm always, crushing on you Babe." Michael chuckles.

 

"Same." Autumn smiles.

 

"Get some sleep Babe." Michael closes his eyes.

 

-

Autumn closes her eyes, and she falls asleep.


	37. Falling in love

Michael rolls onto his side, he swings his arm over, and his hand meets the bed.

 

\--

Michael sits up, and he opens his eyes. He's puzzled to find, that he's alone in the bedroom.

 

\--

Michael looks around and he listens.

 

-

" _Oh I know my love... I know..."_ The sound of Autumn's faint voice. Followed by her giggling, can be heard outside of the bedroom.

 

-

Michael sleepily gets up out of bed. He wanders out of the room, to find out what's going on.

 

\----

Tiny pig snorting, a squeak, and fussing echoes from the living room.

 

-

" _Oh lovey..._ " Autumn sighs softly.

 

\----

Michael rounds the corner to the living room. He stops when he sees the grape standing on, Autumn's lap (with assistance from Autumn).

 

\--

The grape's face scrunches up, she sticks out her bottom lip, and she starts to fuss.

 

-

"Okay, hang on... Hang on lovey." Autumn calmly says, as she opens her phone.

 

\--

Michael hides near the corner, watching them.

 

\--

Music starts playing from Autumn's phone.

 

-

The grape seems to recognize the sound.

 

-

Autumn giggles at the grape.

 

-

When people start to sing, Autumn sings along with them, and the grape smiles a little.

 

\--

Michael bites his lip.

 

\--

The grape's eyes start to become heavy.

 

-

Autumn leans forward, kissing the baby's face.

 

\--

The grape's eyes close, almost putting her to sleep, and she quickly opens them to fuss.

 

-

"Aw does that piss a guy off?" Autumn giggles, as she holds the baby against her chest.

 

\--

Michael chuckles.

 

\--

Autumn gives the baby her nuke, she gently holds her in her arms, and she starts rocking her upper body.

 

-

The grape snorts and she spits the nuke out.

 

-

"Honey... Shhhh... Shhhh..." Autumn calmly whispers.

 

-

The grape continues to fuss, refusing to accept her nuke, and still fighting sleep.

 

-

"Okay grape." Autumn sits the baby in her lap.

 

-

The grape glares at Autumn.

 

\--

Michael covers his mouth, as he laughs.

 

\--

"I don't know what has you so upset. But I have never left you by yourself, and I will NEVER leave you by yourself. You know you're safe with me. I would never do anything to you. Nor would I EVER let anything happen to you. I will hold you while you sleep, and I will still be here when you wake up." Autumn sternly states. "I love you grape, more than anything. I will always love you, no matter what."

 

\--

Michael furrows his brow, and he tilts his head.

 

\--

The grape bobble heads, and then Autumn holds her against her chest again.

 

\--

The grape sighs and accepts her nuke.

 

-

Autumn slowly rocks her upper body again.

 

\--

The grape gives up, and starts to fall asleep.

 

-

"That's what I thought." Autumn sighs. "That's the same speech, I gave your brothers. It's the same speech, I give the big boy too."

 

\--

Michael sighs with a slight frown.

 

\--

The grape sighs heavily, as sleep takes over.

 

-

Autumn giggles to herself. She kisses the grape's nose.

 

\--

Michael comes out from his hiding spot.

 

\--

Autumn sits back on the couch, she's still holding the now sleeping baby against her chest, and she rubs her own sleepy eyes.

 

-

Two different levels of snoring, can be heard from the couch.

 

\--

Autumn smiles down at someone. Before looking up to see Michael.

 

\---

"Michael-?"

 

-

Michael kisses Autumn deeply.

 

-

Autumn smiles into the kiss, while she returns it.


	38. Cuddles

"Did we wake you?" Autumn asks, as Michael sits next to her.

 

"No... No-no-no... I woke up, because you weren't in bed with me." Michael smiles.

 

"Nerd." Autumn rolls her eyes, with a smile.

 

\---

Someone huffs sleepily next to Autumn.

 

-

"What the-?" Michael looks over Autumn.

 

"Sleepy girl had to make sure her baby was okay." Autumn giggles, as she pets Winter.

 

-

Michael chuckles.

 

-

The grape squirms a little.

 

-

"I'm still here! I'm still here my love..." Autumn whispers.

 

-

The grape settles down again.

 

\--

"What happened with her?" Michael asks.

 

"Gas mostly." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"That was a lot of fussing for-"

 

"Hang on!" Autumn eyes Michael.

 

-

Michael nervously smiles.

 

-

"How long were you actually awake?" Autumn asks, eyeing Michael.

 

"I've been here, since you started singing." Michael confesses.

 

"You heard that?" Autumn cringes.

 

"The whole thing was adorable." Michael smiles.

 

\---

"Well she's finally asleep. I think I'm going to lie back down." Autumn says, as she struggles to get up.

 

-

Michael stands up, and he help Autumn.

 

-

"Thanks." Autumn laughs at herself.

 

"I'm always here for you Babe." Michael kisses Autumn's cheek.

 

"Oh good. You heard that too." Autumn clears her throat, as she walks away.

 

"Babe..." Michael sighs, as he follows Autumn to the bedroom.

 

\----

In the bedroom Autumn, lies down with the baby. She gently puts pillows down around the baby.

 

\--

Michael leans against the doorframe as he looks at Autumn.

 

-

"Stop staring." Autumn says, as she opens her eyes.

 

-

Michael chuckles as he, walks over to the bed.

 

\--

Winter sleepily walks into the bedroom.

 

-

"Hey sleepy girl." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Winter jumps up on the bed, she lies behind Autumn, and rests her head on Autumn's hip.

 

\--

Michael lies down on his side of the bed.

 

-

Autumn scratches Winter's head, and then she closes her eyes to sleep.

 

\--

Michael smiles seeing the sleeping baby between him and Autumn, Autumn across from him, and Winter cuddled up to Autumn.

 

-

"I'll punch you, if you don't go to sleep." Autumn says annoyed.

 

-

Michael laughs.

 

\--

Autumn opens her eyes, and she glares at Michael.

 

-

"Okay, okay." Michael chuckles, as he closes his eyes.


	39. Detective Ashley

Meanwhile over at Ashley's.

 

\----

"Big boy is finally down for his nap." Chris says, as he walks into Ashley's bedroom.

 

"I still think Michael was married." Ashley says, as she sits at her computer.

 

"Babe." Chris scoffs.

 

"I'm serious! I think Michael is hiding something!" Ashley says, as she opens a dozen search engines.

 

"Ashley isn't this a little extreme?" Chris asks with a sigh.

 

"I need to know! He acted like he's hiding something!" Ashley insists.

 

"Babe Autumn already said-"

 

"I know what she said! But I'm telling you-!"

 

-

Ashley's computer dings.

 

-

Chris shakes his head.

 

\---

"Oh look at this!" Ashley says, as she opens a court link.

 

"If Autumn finds out-"

 

"She won't find out, unless its-"

 

"It's an invasion of privacy? Which it kind of is." Chris scrunches up his nose.

 

-

Ashley glares over her shoulder at Chris.

 

-

"I love you anyway." Chris smiles.

 

"Go away." Ashley demands.

 

-

Chris scoffs with a laugh.

 

-

"I mean I love you too. But go away." Ashley giggles.

 

"Alright, alright." Chris says, as he leaves the room.

 

\---

Ashley opens the link. She looks over the computerized document.

 

\--

"Interesting..." Ashley mumbles to herself.

 

-

Ashley saves the document, she opens a different tab, and she continues digging for more information.

 

\---

Ashley can hear her bedroom door open. She sighs to herself, as she prepares for...

 

-

"I'm telling you-"

 

"Christopher!" Ashley playfully shouts.

 

-

Chris laughs as he closes Ashley's door.

 

-

Ashley shakes her head with a giggle.


	40. Giving the baby back

Over at Autumn's, Michael gets woken up by Winter's barking.

 

\----

"Whoa? What? Huh?" Michael sits up suddenly wide awake.

 

\---

The sounds of voices, children giggling, and Winter barking sounds through the house.

 

\---

Michael looks at Autumn's side of the bed.

 

-

The bed is empty. Autumn and the baby, had gotten up sometime earlier.

 

\--

Michael once again pulls himself out of bed, he stumbles through the house, and he finds Autumn by the front door.

 

\----

Autumn's sister has shown up for the baby. Her sister has brought along both of her boys.

 

\---

"Thanks for taking her. I owe you." Apple smiles, as she has the car seat.

 

"You owe me a lot, to be honest." Autumn forces a smile.

 

"Well we should get going. These guys need to eat soon." Apple sighs.

 

"Can't we stay with Auntie?" Apple's youngest boy asks.

 

"Next time." Apple smiles down at her son.

 

-

The little boy frowns.

 

-

"I love you." Autumn says, as she crouches down by the boy.

 

"I love you too Auntie." The boy mumbles, with a smile.

 

-

Autumn giggles, and she puckers her lips.

 

-

The little boy kisses Autumn goodbye.

 

-

"You be good okay. Next time you get to sleepover. I promise!" Autumn tickles the boy.

 

"Okay." The boy giggles.

 

"Me too?" Apple's oldest boy asks.

 

"Of course my love!" Autumn smiles. "You guys are always welcome over, whenever you want."

 

"I love you Auntie." Apple's oldest whispers, as he hugs Autumn.

 

"I love you too honey." Autumn smiles, as her heart melts.

 

-

Apple's oldest smiles at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn stands up, and she kisses the boys forehead.

 

\---

"Okay guys, let's get going. Auntie needs some alone time." Apple teases.

 

-

Autumn makes a face at her sister.

 

-

Apple laughs as they leave.

 

-

"Bye Auntie!" Apple's youngest yells.

 

"Bye my loves!" Autumn waves, as she closes the door.


	41. Back to bed

Autumn turns around, and she's startled by Michael.

 

\---

"How long-?"

 

"She owes you those kids." Michael shrugs.

 

"That she does." Autumn nods. "Are you hungry?"

 

"No I'm not hungry. Did you get any sleep?" Michael waits, as Autumn walks up to him.

 

"I got maybe, twenty minutes." Autumn shrugs, as she stands in front of Michael.

 

"Then let's go lie down." Michael suggests.

 

"No, Ashley text me. She has something-"

 

"We're going to lie down." Michael drags Autumn back to bed.

 

\---

"I'm not tired." Autumn says, as she pulls away.

 

"Babe." Michael sighs.

 

"I'm fine." Autumn stands in front of the bed.

 

-

Michael shakes his head, as he sits on the bed.

 

-

"What?" Autumn crosses her arms.

 

-

Michael looks Autumn up and down.

 

-

"Okay that's not at all creepy." Autumn says sarcastically.

 

-

Michael laughs.

 

-

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Autumn asks, she's starting to get annoyed.

 

"Come here." Michael holds up his hand.

 

-

Autumn takes Michael's hand.

 

-

Michael smiles as he pulls Autumn over to him.

 

\---

"Why are you being weird?" Autumn asks, as she stands between Michael's legs.

 

"I'm not being weird. I was just thinking." Michael shrugs.

 

"Okay, what were you thinking about?" Autumn asks, uncrossing her arms.

 

"A baby." Michael whispers, with a smile.

 

"You want a baby?" Autumn asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

"Well yeah... I know you really want a baby too." Michael continues to smile.

 

"Do you have baby fever, because of the grape? Or are you being serious right now?" Autumn asks, resting her hand against Michael's head.

 

"Babe." Michael grabs Autumn's hand.

 

"What? I'm being serious. I don't know if you're being serious..." Autumn shrugs innocently.

 

"I'm positive it isn't baby fever!" Michael states.


	42. When do we start?

"Are you sure?" Autumn teases.

 

"Seeing you with the grape in the living room. You handle those kids so well! They-"

 

-

Autumn giggles.

 

-

"They love you so much Babe! Just imaging that, with our own kids." Michael sighs.

 

"Okay so you might be serious." Autumn nods.

 

"Babe I've already thought of it. Your breasts will be-" Michael holds his hands in front of Autumn's chest.

 

-

Autumn raises her eyebrows.

 

-

"Well they'll be HUGE." Michael shrugs with a chuckle.

 

-

Autumn smiles with a blush.

 

-

"Obviously you'll look incredible, with a pregnant belly. Because you'll have our baby in it." Michael says, as he rests his hands on Autumn's stomach.

 

"Okay you've thought about that part. But did you actually think about-?"

 

"The baby will sleep in here. There's plenty of room for a crib, we can turn one of the spare bedrooms into the baby's room, and your mom would love the baby on weekends." Michael explains.

 

"Michael-"

 

"I know, we're not married." Michael sighs.

 

"That wasn't-"

 

"I'm not looking to rush into marriage. I know you've said it isn't necessary anymore. So I wouldn't feel, I had to propose or something... Unless you wanted it." Michael rambles. "Babe I-"

 

"Michael!" Autumn covers his mouth, with her hand.

 

-

Michael looks up at Autumn.

 

\---

"It's really great you've thought of things. But I need to know, that you are serious! Yes I'd love to have a baby. But I don't want, a baby to possibly ruin our relationship." Autumn admits.

 

-

Michael nods.

 

-

"So are you serious, or are you not?" Autumn asks, removing her hand.

 

\--

Michael grabs Autumn's hips, he forces Autumn onto the bed, and then he gets on top of her.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she looks up at Michael.

 

\--

"Babe. I'm very serious about this." Michael states. “For the record. Your donor, is never meeting our kids.”

 

-

Autumn smiles as she looks into Michael's eyes, she brushes the curls out if his face, and then she rests her hand on the back of his head.

 

\--

Michael holds his breath.

 

\--

"Okay then. How soon do you want a baby?" Autumn asks, with a giggle.

 

"How about we start now?" Michael smirks, as he kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn returns Michael's kiss.


	43. The flu?

Six weeks go by and Ashley finally, learns about her nephew's hip surgery. She calls Chris and Autumn for comfort. Before she turns into an anxious puddle, of stress.

 

\----

Ashley sits at the kitchen table, with her mom to talk. The front door opens, distracting the women from their conversation.

 

\---

"Oh hey Chris." Ashley's mom nods.

 

"Hey handsome." Ashley smiles.

 

-

Chris walks around the table to Ashley, he greets her with a kiss, and then he sits next to her.

 

-

Ashley leans against Chris.

 

\--

"So what do we know, about the surgery?" Chris asks.

 

"Where's Autumn?" Ashley's mom asks. "Doesn't she want to be in on this?"

 

"I don't know, we haven't heard much from her." Ashley says, as she picks up her phone.

 

-

The front door opens again.

 

-

"That must be here." Chris smiles.

 

-

Ashley tries looking down the hall. While footsteps approach the kitchen.

 

\---

"Hey. What's up?" Michael smiles.

 

"Are you alone?" Ashley asks confused.

 

"Where the hell is Autumn?" Ashley's mom asks.

 

"Oh she's coming. She hasn't felt the best lately." Michael shrugs.

 

"Is she sick?" Chris asks.

 

"Probably the flu or something." Michael brushes it off.

 

"The flu?" Ashley makes a face.

 

"Just you know, whatever is going around." Michael nods.

 

"I call bullshit." Ashley's mom laughs.

 

"Then ask her yourself." Michael snorts.

 

"We will, because here she comes." Ashley mocks Michael.

 

\--

Autumn puts a mint in her mouth, as she enters the kitchen.

 

-

"Ask me what?" Autumn asks, sitting across from Ashley.

 

"Do you have the flu?" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"I don't know." Autumn shrugs.

 

-

Michael sits next to Autumn.

 

-

"Oh cut the bullshit." Ashley's mom scoffs.

 

"Are you pregnant?" Ashley's mom asks.

 

-

Autumn chocks on her mint, before she starts laughing.

 

-

"Are you pregnant?" Ashley asks, staring at Autumn.

 

"What?" Autumn laughs off the question.

 

"Bitch you know I'll find out!" Ashley points at Autumn.


	44. Planning ahead

"So big boy is having hip surgery?" Autumn asks, looking at Ashley's mom.

 

"Yeah they want give him, more range of motion. Sort of thing, and let his hips sit more in place." Ashley's mom explains.

 

"How soon is he having this done?" Autumn asks.

 

"Well we had his consultation last week." Ashley stares at Autumn.

 

"What? I've been busy, and sick." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Mhm." Ashley narrows her eyes.

 

\--

"So they'll call soon, with his scheduled date." Ashley's mom sighs.

 

"Is he staying overnight or something?" Chris asks.

 

"Most likely, but we're not sure yet." Ashley sighs.

 

\--

"How stressed out are you?" Autumn asks, looking at Ashley.

 

"VERY!" Ashley raises her voice.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"So what's the game plan?" Chris asks.

 

"Depending on when the appointment is. Obviously mom and I will be going. I'm sure Gabby will show up." Ashley starts to explain. "Chris I'll most likely, have you come to keep me company."

 

"If donor shows up?" Autumn asks.

 

"Then I'll bomb you, and you show up." Ashley nods.

 

"Good plan." Michael mocks.

 

"Fight me." Ashley makes a face.

 

-

Chris and Ashley's mom laugh.

 

\--

"Babe you okay?" Michael asks, touching Autumn's stomach.

 

"Excuse me." Autumn says, as she walks out.

 

"I knew it!" Ashley says, as she follows Autumn.


	45. Determined Ashley

"Is she always this determined?" Michael asks, as he and Chris watch Ashley follow Autumn.

 

"When she secretly knows, she's right. She-"

 

"She's always determined." Ashley's mom laughs.

 

-

Chris smiles.

 

-

"That definitely sounds like her." Michael chuckles.

 

\--

"So between us. Is Autumn pregnant?" Chris asks.

 

"She has the flu." Michael shrugs.

 

"You do realize, I'm not stupid. Right?" Ashley's mom laughs.

 

-

Chris snorts.

 

-

"Obviously you're a mom. But you know Autumn she-"

 

"Is pregnant." Ashley's mom crosses her arms.

 

"If she were, I'm sure we would've told everyone." Michael sighs.

 

-

Chris shakes his head.

 

-

"I'm gonna go check on my girl." Michael says, as he gets up.

 

\--

"Ten bucks, says Autumn's pregnant." Ashley's mom looks at Chris.

 

"Deal." Chris shakes her hand.


	46. Spoiled food?

Meanwhile...

 

\----

Autumn emerges from the bathroom. She jumps when she sees, Ashley standing in the hall.

 

-

"Spill it!" Ashley demands.

 

"I ate something bad." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Michael said it was the flu." Ashley crosses her arms.

 

"I'm sure it's that too." Autumn nods.

 

"Dude, you know we'll find out eventually." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"If I knew something. You know I would've told you." Autumn sighs.

 

"You haven't been to the doctor?" Ashley raises her eyebrows.

 

"Not yet." Autumn says, as she walks past Ashley.

 

"Just tell me!" Ashley whines.

 

\--

"Why don't you tell me. About the research you did, on Michael." Autumn challenges.

 

"How'd you know-?"

 

"You just told me." Autumn smiles.

 

"Bitch!" Ashley gasps.

 

\--

"Well?" Autumn turns to face Ashley.

 

"He was still married, when you were dating." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Technically, he was getting divorced. But you're right, he was technically married." Autumn nods.

 

"You knew?" Ashley asks, raising her voice.

 

"I told you he was honest about his past." Autumn shrugs.

 

"You told me wasn't married!" Ashley scoffs.

 

"Because he technical wasn't. The court just hadn't filed the paperwork yet." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I hate you." Ashley narrows her eyes.

 

"But now you know, nosey bean." Autumn teases.

 

\--

"Now spill!" Ashley demands.

 

"Dude-"

 

"Hey Babe, why don't we get going. You should really go home and rest." Michael interrupts.

 

"Yeah good idea." Autumn sighs.

 

"I'll find out." Ashley glares at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn smiles as she and Michael leave.


	47. Forgotten appontment

Outside of Ashley's house, Autumn's phone goes off.

 

\----

"Oh shit I have a hair appointment! I almost forgot." Autumn slaps her forehead.

 

"What are you having done?" Michael asks.

 

"A trim and maybe a color." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Are you sure, you should?" Michael points to Autumn's stomach.

 

"I'll talk to my beautician. If she says, no then I won't. She's a mom, and she's honest with me." Autumn shrugs.

 

\---

"Well what am I supposed to do for an hour?" Michael asks.

 

"See if Chris is busy. I'm sure he can do bro stuff." Autumn smiles.

 

"Alright. I'll miss you." Michael frowns.

 

"You look like a bulldog when you frown." Autumn giggles.

 

"A cute bulldog?" Michael asks.

 

"Very cute." Autumn smiles.

 

"I love you." Michael says, as he kisses Autumn.

 

"I love you too. I gotta go." Autumn says, as she returns the kiss.

 

"Text me later." Michael says, handing Autumn through keys.

 

"I will, I love you!" Autumn says, as she takes off.

 

\----

Michael walks back inside Ashley's house.

 

\---

"Where's Autumn? I thought you guys were going home?" Ashley asks, seeing Michael walk through the door.

 

"She has an appointment. She took off to that." Michael shrugs.

 

"Oh." Ashley nods.

 

\--

"Michael you're back already?" Chris teases.

 

"Hey are you free?" Michael asks.

 

"Aw Autumn's at an appointment. So Michael's lonely for a friend... How cute." Ashley teases.

 

-

Michael makes a face at Ashley.

 

-

Ashley laughs.

 

-

"Yeah I'm free. That okay with you Baby?" Chris looks at Ashley.

 

"I don't control you. Go! Have fun!" Ashley shrugs.

 

"I love you." Chris kisses Ashley.

 

"I love you too." Ashley returns the kiss.

 

-

Michael and Chris leave, for "bro time".

 

\----

Ashley's nephew wakes up from his nap. Squealing happily, and setting off his musical dog.

 

\---

Ashley laughs as she walks into his bedroom.

 

\--

"Hey big boy!" Ashley giggles.

 

-

Ashley's nephew smiles up at her.

 

-

"You are so damn cute!" Ashley says, as she picks him up.

 

-

Ashley carries her nephew into the living room.


	48. Red

An hour and a half later. Autumn walks into Ashley's house.

 

\----

Ashley's sitting on the couch with her nephew.

 

\---

"Hey." Ashley greets Autumn.

 

"Hey big boy." Autumn smiles, kissing her nephew's cheek.

 

-

Big boy shakes his head with a smile.

 

-

"Every time!" Ashley laughs.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she sits down. She takes out her phone, to text Michael she's back.

 

\---

"Did you dye your hair?" Ashley asks, eyeing Autumn.

 

"Yeah... Red." Autumn shrugs. "Obviously not permanent or bleached. It shows in the light."

 

"Is that safe for baby?" Ashley eyes Autumn.

 

"Ha, ha." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Don't act like, I don't know!" Ashley glares at Autumn.

 

"Whatever Auntie." Autumn giggles.

 

"You are-?"

 

\----

"Hey! Hey!" Michael says, as he and Chris enter the house.

 

"Hey." Autumn smiles.

 

"Oh... What's up red?" Michael moves Autumn's hair to kiss her neck.

 

"Red?" Ashley furrows her brow.

 

\--

"Hey." Chris sits next to Ashley.

 

"Hi handsome." Ashley kisses Chris, making him blush.

 

\--

"Red as in _Poison Ivy_ or-?"

 

" _Red Riding Hood_." Michael smiles, as he sits next to Autumn.

 

"I mean you've met the big bad wolf." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Unless he means _OUAT_ 's Red." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely the big bad wolf." Autumn sighs.

 

"I didn't mean it like that." Michael shakes his head.

 

"I know, we're kidding." Autumn smiles.

 

"Obviously we're kidding." Ashley scoffs.

 

"But Autumn's bite is worse, than her bark... Isn't it Michael?" Chris teases.

 

"I wouldn't mess with her, when she barks. But sometimes, she bites a little too hard." Michael chuckles.

 

-

Autumn bites her lip.

 

\----

"Anyway..." Ashley says wide eyed.

 

-

Autumn and Michael laugh.

 

-

"Are you pregnant, or are you not?" Ashley asks narrowing her eyes.

 

-

Michael smiles.

 

-

Autumn taps her chin.

 

-

"Don't play games with me." Ashley glares at them.

 

-

Chris chuckles.


	49. What Ashley wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started a show called, "Game of Silence" and I stopped at episode 8 (out of 10 total). Basically the following chapters, are thanks to that content... I'm sorry...

"I think we at least owe it to her. To tell her by now Babe..." Michael shrugs.

 

"You think so?" Autumn asks, looking at Michael.

 

"Yeah." Michael nods.

 

"Alright." Autumn shrugs, turning her attention to Ashley and Chris.

 

\--

"I'm-"

 

"Not pregnant." Michael answers for Autumn. Getting a surprised reaction from Autumn.

 

-

Chris' jaw drops.

 

-

"Really?" Ashley asks annoyed.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself." Michael chuckles.

 

"I swear to fuck, I'm going to punch you." Ashley glares at Autumn and Michael.

 

"Okay, okay... Seriously this time." Autumn laughs.

 

"She is pregnant." Michael smiles.

 

"I FUCKING knew it! Flu my ass!" Ashley shouts.

 

-

Big boy jumps from Ashley's loud voice.

 

-

Autumn laughs at big boy.

 

-

"Congratulations you guys." Chris smiles.

 

\--

"Just seriously... You know how I feel about this-"

 

"I would NEVER, tell your family. Or him! I swear!" Ashley states seriously.

 

"Thanks." Autumn nods.

 

-

Michael puts his arm around Autumn.

 

-

"I wouldn't tell him either." Chris chimes in.

 

"I know Cap." Autumn laughs slightly.

 

-

Michael gives Autumn a squeeze.

 

\---

"Anyway... I hate feelings." Autumn grunts, forcing back tears.

 

"Girl, your hormones are going to be bad!" Ashley cackles.

 

"I know! He thinks I'm bad on my monthly. Shit... I'm sure-"

 

"Hey I never said you're bad, on your period!" Michael scoffs.

 

"You don't have to! Believe me, I know I'm a real monster." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Babe." Michael sighs.

 

"Every female, is a hormonal nightmare on their period." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Dude. I hate literally crying over spilled milk!" Autumn throws her head back.

 

"Oh I know! That's the literal worst!" Ashley groans.

 

"Did you consider any of that, in your little plan?" Autumn asks, looking at Michael.

 

"Oh yeah." Michael nods. "You're going to be, really feisty."

 

-

Autumn scoffs.

 

-

"When isn't she?" Chris asks.

 

"Right! You right!" Ashley laughs.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"She's fun when she's feisty." Michael chuckles, resting his chin on Autumn's shoulder.

 

"He says its fun. But he can't take me." Autumn smiles, patting Michael's head.

 

"I did a couple times!" Michael scoffs.

 

"Oh a couple times, really?" Autumn looks at Michael.

 

"Do we really have to hear about-?" Chris cringes.

 

"You're not as tough as you think." Michael narrows his eyes at Autumn.

 

"Fight me." Autumn stares at Michael.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

-

Big boy squeals, making everyone laugh.

 

-

"That's right big boy! Tell them to keep it at home!" Ashley laughs.

 

"Big boy! I love you!" Autumn giggles.

 

\---

"I think that's our que to leave." Michael chuckles.

 

"No, you guys don't have to leave." Chris shakes his head.

 

"Do you have pickles?" Autumn asks.

 

"I don't think so." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Alright we're leaving." Autumn says as she gets up.

 

"Pregnancy craving?" Chris asks with a chuckle.

 

"Nope. This is normal for her." Michael laughs as he gets up.

 

-

Chris shakes his head.

 

-

"She always eats weird things." Ashley laughs.

 

"Fuck off!" Autumn says, as she walks to the door.

 

"No! Bitch!" Ashley laughs.

 

"Eat me!" Autumn looks back at Ashley.

 

"Hard pass. But Michael can." Ashley makes a face.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

"I'd be happy to." Michael says, as he tickles Autumn.

 

-

Autumn squeals as she tries to step away.

 

-

"Bye weirdos." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Next time, don't hide what Ashley already knows!" Chris teases.

 

-

Autumn gives Chris the bird.

 

-

"Bitch!" Ashley throws a pillow at Autumn.

 

"Hormones." Michael chuckles.

 

-

Ashley cringes, when the pillow hits Michael in the face.

 

-

Autumn doubles over in laughter.

 

-

"Okay time to go." Michael says, as he pushes Autumn out the door.


	50. Big promises

At Autumn's house. She and Michael are, just walking through the door.

 

\----

Autumn laughs to herself.

 

-

"What?" Michael asks, as he walks behind Autumn.

 

"Still thinking about, that pillow hitting you." Autumn shrugs, as she walks to the living room.

 

"Oh no you don't woman!" Michael grabs the back of Autumn's shirt.

 

-

Autumn turns around confused.

 

\--

"Do you really want to do this?" Autumn asks, trying not to laugh.

 

"You're lucky I can't pick you up, and throw you." Michael puffs out his chest.

 

"Yeah... okay..." Autumn laughs.

 

"I said I couldn't throw you. But I can still-" Michael crouches down, he grabs Autumn by the waist, and puts her over his shoulder as he stands up.

 

"Michael!" Autumn laughs, trying to sound annoyed.

 

-

Winter stands behind Michael barking at him.

 

-

"Save me Winnie!" Autumn laughs, trying to hold onto Michael's shirt.

 

"Don't worry Winnie. Mom's fine." Michael says, slapping Autumn's ass.

 

"Ouch!" Autumn laughs.

 

-

Winter continues barking, as she follows Michael down to the bedroom.

 

-

"I hate you so much right now." Autumn states.

 

-

Michael laughs as he walks into the bedroom.

 

\--

"You can put me down at any-"

 

-

Michael crouches down, putting Autumn back on her feet, and holding up in case she's dizzy.

 

-

Autumn punches Michael's arm.

 

-

Winter barks at Autumn.

 

-

"Ow!" Michael gasps.

 

"That's for spanking me!" Autumn snorts, as she sits on the bed.

 

-

Winter jumps on the bed.

 

-

"I didn't spank you." Michael laughs.

 

"Sure you didn't." Autumn says, as she lies on her back.

 

\--

Michael furrows his brow at Autumn.

 

-

Autumn looks up at the ceiling.

 

-

"Babe are you okay?" Michael asks, stepping closer to Autumn.

 

-

Autumn lifts her leg, placing her foot against Michael's stomach, and she pushes against him.

 

-

Michael stands still, and he smiles at Autumn.

 

-

Winter gets up, and walks out of the room.

 

-

"Do you really want to do this?" Autumn asks, sitting up on her elbows.

 

"If you mean what you're implying-"

 

-

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

-

"I'm never letting you go Autumn." Michael says, as he grabs Autumn's ankle.

 

"If you pull my toes-! So help you-!" Autumn threatens.

 

"I won't." Michael chuckles, and he tries taking another step.

 

"Ah!" Autumn pushes against Michael.

 

-

Michael sighs annoyed.

 

-

"I'm just kidding." Autumn laughs, setting her foot on the floor.

 

\--

Michael stares at Autumn.

 

-

"Oh no..." Autumn shakes her head, as she sits up.

 

-

Winter huffs at Michael.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she scoots back on the bed.

 

-

Michael continues to stare.

 

-

"No! Michael!" Autumn laughs, as she starts crawling on her hands and knees.

 

-

Michael kneels on the bed, grabbing Autumn by the hips, and he flips her onto her back.

 

-

Autumn squeals with laughter. While Michael pins her hands on the bed.

 

-

Michael climbs on top of Autumn, settling his body between her legs, and he smiles down at her.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she looks up at Michael.

 

\--

"I love you so much." Michael whispers.

 

"I really want to, brush your hair off your forehead." Autumn laughs.

 

"You can play with my hair in a second." Michael chuckles.

 

"Oh big promises." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Michael rests his head, on Autumn's shoulder.


	51. Spice

"Are you sure, you want to deal with months of my hormones?" Autumn asks, laughing a little.

 

"There's always an upside, to the hormones." Michael kisses Autumn's neck.

 

"Okay you need to-"

 

-

Michael moves his hands to Autumn's hips.

 

-

"Thank you." Autumn laughs, as she rolls on top of Michael.

 

\--

Michael chuckles as Autumn's hair frames both of their faces.

 

-

"Come here." Michael grabs the back of Autumn's neck.

 

-

Autumn's hands cup Michel's face, as their lips meet in a passionate kiss, and Michael's other hand rests on Autumn's thigh.

 

\--

Autumn opens her mouth. Allowing Michael to slide his tongue, into her mouth.

 

\--

As quickly as it starts, Autumn pulls away.

 

-

Autumn laughs at Michael's reaction.

 

-

"No you don't!" Michael pushes Autumn off of him.

 

-

Autumn laughs as she falls onto the bed.

 

\--

Michael grabs Autumn's ankles, forcing her to lie on her back, and he sits on his knees.

 

-

"Michael-" Autumn tries not to laugh.

 

-

Michael sits forward, he unbuttons Autumn's pants, and he wiggles them off of her.

 

-

Autumn giggles as she tries closing her knees.

 

\--

Michael puts his hands on Autumn's knees. He's about to push her legs back open.

 

-

"Wait!" Autumn sits up, and she smiles at Michael.

 

"I hate when you-"

 

"I know." Autumn says, as she grabs Michael's shirt.

 

-

Autumn lies on her back, pulling Michael on top of her, and she kisses him.

 

\--

"You do that again-" Michael pulls away.

 

"You love it, and you know it!" Autumn smiles, wrapping her legs around Michael's waist.

 

"You're such a pain in my ass." Michael smiles.

 

"I know." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Are you going to behave?" Michael asks.

 

"No." Autumn giggles.

 

"Good." Michael says, pulling Autumn's legs off of him.

 

-

Autumn sits up taking off her shirt, the same time Michael takes his off, and then he captures Autumn's lips in a kiss.

 

\--

Autumn unbuttons Michael's pants, she starts pushing them down, and then Michael pulls back to take off his pants.

 

\--

Autumn sits up and takes off her bra.

 

\--

Michael kneels on the bed in front of Autumn.

 

-

Autumn sits back on her elbows.

 

-

"You so beautiful." Michael smiles.

 

"Ha, ha." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"Allow me." Michael says. Looping his fingers in the waistband, of Autumn's panties.

 

-

Autumn lifts her hips.

 

-

Michael effortlessly pulls Autumn's panties off of her.

 

-

Autumn drops her hips, and she sits up.

 

-

"No you're staying on your back this time." Michael says, as he leans towards Autumn.

 

-

Autumn smiles as Michael kisses her, she lies on her back, and Michael leans on his elbows on top of her.

 

-

Michael's lips leave Autumn's, he kisses along her jaw, and his own hand grabs his member.

 

\--

Autumn wraps her arms around Michael's shoulders, her knees rest against his hips, and she bites her lip.

 

-

Michael slowly enters Autumn.

 

\--

Autumn holds in her moan. By biting down harder on her lip.

 

-

Michael notices and he bites Autumn's neck.

 

-

Autumn giggles slightly as she moans.

 

-

Michael chuckles as he kisses Autumn's neck.

 

-

"I hate you." Autumn laughs, resting her left hand on Michael's head.

 

"I know." Michael says, as he starts pumping his hips into Autumn.

 

-

Autumn moans in Michael's ear.

 

-

"God... I love you... So much." Michael groans against Autumn's shoulder.

 

-

Autumn giggles.


	52. Marriage talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the 7 episodes, of "Game of Silence" content inspiration. Until I watch the last 3 episodes... haha bye

Meanwhile over at Ashley's house.

 

\----

Big boy is playing on the floor. While Ashley cuddles up, to Chris on the couch.

 

\---

"Can you believe Autumn's pregnant?" Chris asks, running his fingers along Ashley's arm.

 

"It’s something she's always wanted." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Can I ask about the-?"

 

"Her donor made her life hell. So she vowed to NEVER, allow her future kids to go through that. Meaning, he can't find out she's pregnant." Ashley looks up at Chris.

 

"That's too bad." Chris frowns.

 

"Just because-" Ashley sits up.

 

"Baby-baby-baby!" Chris holds his hands up defensively. "That's not what I meant!"

 

-

Ashley glares at Chris.

 

-

"I'm saying, you and Autumn deserved better." Chris cups Ashley's face.

 

-

Ashley looks down.

 

\--

"Michael makes Autumn happy. Or at least he's figured out. How to curb her attitude..." Chris shrugs with a smile.

 

"He doesn't come here with hickeys. He shows up with bites all over his neck." Ashley giggles.

 

"Autumn's really that rough?" Chris asks, slightly afraid.

 

"Only with him." Ashley shrugs.

 

"I guess your nails in my back. Aren't even that big of a deal, now." Chris chuckles.

 

"Oh please!" Ashley playfully slaps Chris' chest.

 

-

Chris chuckles, and he kisses Ashley.

 

-

Ashley smiles into the kiss. Slipping her hand under Chris' shirt.

 

\--

Big boy starts squealing.

 

-

Chris and Ashley separate.

 

-

"Buzz kill." Ashley blushes.

 

\---

"Anyway." Chris clears his throat.

 

"Are you ready to be Uncle Chris, to another baby?" Ashley asks.

 

"Definitely. So long as Autumn, isn't an intimidating mom." Chris nods.

 

"She does that for show." Ashley waves it off.

 

"Does what?" Chris asks.

 

"I try to be tough, and believe me. I have my moments! But I could never throw down, like Autumn would." Ashley shrugs. "Deep down she's facing him, mentally and she's scared. But she'd never show it."

 

"Is that why she stopped crying. So quickly in Michael's arms at the hospital?" Chris asks.

 

"Sort of." Ashley nods.

 

"I love you Ashley." Chris whispers, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

"I love you too Chris." Ashley smiles.

 

\---

"Do you think Autumn and Michael will marry?" Chris asks.

 

"Oh definitely not." Ashley shakes her head.

 

"Why?" Chris chuckles.

 

"Marriage isn't like her grandparents. It isn't forever, even after one of you dies." Ashley sighs. "Instead it leads to years, of legal fighting to get divorced. It just isn't necessary anymore, in her future."

 

"Would you get married?" Chris asks studying Ashley's face.

 

-

Ashley looks up into Chris' eyes.

 

\--

Chris' phone rings startling Ashley.

 

-

"Shit!" Ashley laughs, as her heart races.

 

-

Chris laughs as he pulls out his phone.

 

\---

"Hello?" Chris answers.

 

-

Ashley shakes her head annoyed.

 

-

"Yeah I got the script." Chris nods.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes, and she picks up her own phone. She opens her texts, and she texts Autumn.

 

\--

**_Sooo Chris asked me, if I'd ever get married... -As_ **

 

**_\--_ **

"Yeah, okay hang on." Chris says, as he gets up.

 

\--

**_Also his convenient phone call. Is a real buzz kill, besides the big boy... -As_ **

 

**_\--_ **

"I love you." Chris says, as he kisses Ashley. Before leaving the room, to talk on the phone.

 

-

Ashley nods, slightly annoyed. But she understands, Chris' celebrity life.

 

\--

Chris walks down to the bedroom to talk.

 

-

Ashley leans back against the couch.

 

-

Big boy army crawls over to Ashley.

 

-

Ashley smiles as she leans forward, she picks up the big boy, and she sits him in her lap.

 

-

"I love you big boy." Ashley smiles.

 

\----

An hour later over at Autumn's house.

 

\---

Autumn's phone dings, receiving a text.

 

-

"Is that Ashley?" Michael asks, kissing Autumn's shoulder.

 

"Probably." Autumn says, as she leans over the bed.

 

-

Michael lies on his back, while Autumn retrieves her phone.

 

-

Autumn sits up on her side, leaning on her elbow, and she reads her text messages.

 

\--

**_Sooo Chris asked me, if I'd ever get married... -As_ **

 

**_-_ **

**_Also his convenient phone call. Is a real buzz kill, besides the big boy... -As_ **

 

**_\--_ **

"What's the verdict?" Michael asks, pulling Autumn into his arms.

 

"She's a little freaked out, and frustrated." Autumn says, showing Michael her phone.

 

"Oh the marriage conversation." Michael cringes.

 

"You would've gone through it too. If I hadn't already put my foot down." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"I still think about proposing though." Michael admits.

 

"Why?" Autumn asks confused, as she turns around in Michael's arms..

 

"You're my pain in the ass." Michael kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn scrunches up her nose.

 

-

Michael laughs.

 

-

"You wouldn't really, marry me would you?" Autumn asks.

 

"Of course I would." Michael nods.


	53. Impromptu shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is and the next chapter, are the last two episodes of "Game of Silence". Episode 8 I got nothing done, because I was laughing too much at Michael...  
> Anyway.... the overall show is really good, and the cliffhanger ending... SO FUCKING STRESSFUL AND SAD!

"Well I'm calling Ashley." Autumn says, as she gets out of bed.

 

-

Michael groans.

 

-

Autumn gets dressed, with the phone on speaker, and it starts to ring.

 

\----

" _Oh my God she makes phone calls_!" Ashley mocks surprise.

 

"Oh very funny!" Autumn says, as she puts on sweatpants.

 

-

Michael chuckles in the background.

 

-

" _Am I on speaker phone_?" Ashley asks.

 

"Hang on." Autumn says, as she puts on a shirt.

 

\--

" _Hi Michael_." Ashley laughs.

 

"You know, your timing... Could really use improvement." Michael sighs.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head. While she puts on Michael's sweat shirt.

 

-

" _Did you finish first at least_?" Ashley asks.

 

"As a matter of fact I-"

 

"We are not having this conversation!" Autumn snaps, picking up her phone.

 

-

Michael and Ashley laugh.

 

\--

Autumn takes Ashley off speaker phone.

 

\---

"Alright how much do I hate Chris?" Autumn asks, as she leaves the bedroom.

 

"Women." Michael shakes his head.

 

\----

" _You don't hate Chris. You're just very annoyed with him_." Ashley laughs.

 

"Well that's no fun. But I can work with that." Autumn shrugs, as she sits in the living room.

 

" _He should've let the call go to voicemail_." Ashley sighs.

 

"What is the call about?" Autumn asks.

 

" _Something about a script. I don't know, he left the room." Ashley says annoyed_.

 

"That's fucking rude." Autumn scoffs.

 

" _I know it happens, because of his job. But normally he lets it go to voicemail_." Ashley says.

 

"Well it is time for a certain franchise..." Autumn giggles.

 

" _You're supposed to be annoyed with him. Not think _ing about how, dreamy he is as a Dorito. Seeing him all sweaty after a workout, helping him shower, the sex_..." Ashley giggles._

 

"Okay ick! I don't want to hear this!" Autumn gags.

 

" _Oh come on! If Michael worked out_ -"

 

"Hey now! Be careful how you phrase that. I have no issue, whether he works out or not." Autumn warns.

 

" _I'm not trying to go that way_." Ashley scoffs.

 

"Good." Autumn shrugs to herself.

 

" _I'm sure Michael, is more than happy. To get fat with you, in sympathy weight_." Ashley teases.

 

"Ha, ha." Autumn says sarcastically.

 

\----

" _Hey do you want to_ -?"

 

"Yeah I'll put on my shoes." Autumn says, as she get up.

 

" _I didn't even say, where I wanted to go_." Ashley laughs.

 

"You don't have to. We can just drive around, or go to Walmart." Autumn shrugs to herself.

 

" _I think Walmart sounds good_." Ashley says.

 

"Works for me. Do you want me, to pick you up?" Autumn asks, slipping on her shoes.

 

\--

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" Michael asks, as he passes by.

 

"She's in a funk. We're going to Walmart." Autumn explains.

 

"You really are a small town girl." Michael teases.

 

"Eat me." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"I'm up for seconds, if you are." Michael smiles.

 

" _Hey I can hear that_!" Ashley snaps.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

Michael furrows his brow.

 

-

"She heard you." Autumn laughs.

 

"Oh, sorry..." Michael cringes.

 

" _Pick me up, and we'll forget that conversation happened_." Ashley laughs.

 

"Alright, I'll be over in ten minutes." Autumn giggles.

 

" _Thank_ s." Ashley sighs.

 

"You're welcome. Bye." Autumn hangs up.

 

\--

"Whoa you're driving?" Michael asks.

 

"Michael I'm six weeks. Not six months, I can drive." Autumn scoffs.

 

"Well I'm not doing anything, you aren't forcing me to hang out with Chris, and I'm a decent driver." Michael smiles sweetly.

 

"I don't need to be treated-"

 

"Babe please." Michael sighs.

 

"Fine whatever." Autumn tosses her hands. "Pain in my ass."

 

"Aw Babe, that's so sweet." Michael chuckles.

 

-

Autumn glares at Michael.

 

-

"I'll be right back." Michael says, as he heads to the bedroom.

 

\----

Autumn texts Ashley.

 

\--

**_We have a chauffeur now. Make it fifteen minutes. -Au_ **

 

**_Really Michael? -As_ **

 

**_I'll make him wait in the car LMAO -Au_ **

**_Right... Right... -As_ **

 

**_He won't mind. I can only handle two crazies at a time. -Au_ **

 

**_Isn't that me and Michael? -As_ **

 

**_Naw. That's you and me -Au_ **

 

**_Shut up bitch -As_ **

 

**_-_ **

Autumn giggles at her phone.

 

\--

"You texting your boyfriend?" Michael asks, looking over Autumn's shoulder.

 

"Obviously." Autumn says sarcastically.

 

"You are out of my league." Michael shrugs.

 

"Oh my God. Please don't do this." Autumn crosses her arms.

 

"Alright, alright... I'm very lucky to have you. I know that, and-"

 

"Nope you're going to do it." Autumn grabs the door handle.

 

-

Michael puts his hand against the door, pushing it closed, and he stands close to Autumn's back.

 

-

Autumn sighs annoyed.

 

-

Michael wraps his arms around Autumn.

 

-

Autumn fights back unknown tears.

 

-

"What's going on?" Michael asks, resting his head on Autumn's shoulder.

 

"I don't know. Can we go save my friend please?" Autumn sighs.

 

"I love you very much Babe." Michael kisses Autumn's temple.

 

-

Autumn nods.

 

-

Michael let's Autumn go, and they both leave the house.

 

\--

Michael and Autumn, get into Michael's car.

 

\--

Michael drives them, back to Ashley's.


	54. It was the baby

Michael's car pulls up outside of Ashley's house.

 

\---

"Do you need to text her?" Michael asks.

 

"Nope." Autumn says, as Ashley leaves the house.

 

"That's creepy." Michael mumbles.

 

-

Autumn nods.

 

\--

"Hey where'd your smile go?" Michael asks concerned.

 

"Hey thanks again." Ashley says, as she opens the car door.

 

"Hey, no problem." Autumn deflects Michael's question.

 

"Babe?" Michael grabs Autumn's hand.

 

-

Ashley gets in and she closes her door.

 

\--

Autumn pulls her hand away.

 

-

Michael shakes his head, while he puts the car in gear.

 

-

"You guys okay?" Ashley asks, noticing Autumn pull away.

 

"Fine." Autumn answers.

 

"Sure." Ashley nods, not believing it.

 

-

Michael drives the two women to Walmart.

 

\----

"Should I wait in the car?" Michael asks, pulling into the parking spot.

 

"Naw it's a little too cold, to leaves dogs in the car." Autumn shrugs, as she gets out.

 

"Oh." Ashley says wide eyed.

 

-

Michael gets out of the car.

 

-

Autumn walks ahead of everyone into the store.

 

\---

"So what'd you say?" Ashley asks Michael.

 

"She's out of my league." Michael shrugs.

 

"Really?" Ashley asks, rolling her eyes.

 

"What? It was supposed to be a joke." Michael explains.

 

"That pokes at her insecurities dumbass!" Ashley glares at Michael.

 

"She knows I wouldn't-"

 

\----

"Hey Autumn." A familiar voice says.

 

-

Ashley and Michael look ahead. To see Autumn standing still, and her donor in front of her.

 

-

"Hey." Autumn's donor's girlfriend greets.

 

-

Autumn puts her hands in her pockets.

 

-

"H-h-hi." Autumn forces out.

 

-

Ashley and Michael rush to Autumn's side.

 

\--

"Hey." Michael fakes a smile.

 

-

Autumn looks at Ashley.

 

-

Ashley's heart drops, as she meets Autumn's eye.

 

\--

Autumn's white in the face, her eyes are filled with tears, and her body is tense.

 

\--

"You are?" The girlfriend asks Michael.

 

"Her bulldog." Michael says, putting his hand on Autumn's lower back.

 

"Bulldog huh?" Autumn's donor forces a laugh.

 

-

Autumn's body lurches forward, and she vomits on her donor's shoes.

 

-

"Whoa!" Ashley says, as she steps back.

 

"Babe..." Michael pulls Autumn's hair back.

 

\--

Autumn's too afraid to look up.

 

\--

"Are you okay?" The girlfriend asks.

 

"Just something she-"

 

"She's been sick. Sorry about that." Ashley says, as she pulls Autumn away.

 

"It's okay Baby, let's get you home." Michael says, as they pretend to walk to the door.

 

\--

"Oh god..." Autumn groans.

 

"You're okay." Michael rubs Autumn's back.

 

\----

"Sit here, I'll get you water, and I'll tell someone to clean that up." Ashley says, as Michael sits on a bench with Autumn.

 

-

Autumn's body starts to tremble, she feels sick with fear, and she's trying hard not to cry.

 

-

"You know the baby, has great aim. You got it all over him, and that chick." Michael comments. "We're lucky you missed us completely."

 

-

Autumn smiles slightly.

 

-

"Sorry my promise didn't hold up." Michael bumps Autumn.

 

"Which one?" Autumn asks.

 

"Never seeing him again." Michael whispers.

 

"Well Red couldn't avoid, ol' big bad either." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Do you want to go home?" Michael asks.

 

"No." Autumn sighs.

 

"Are you sure?" Michael furrows his brow.

 

"I can't run forever." Autumn sighs.


	55. Nicknames and baby blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finishing up the last 3 episodes of season 2 for "Mr. Mercedes".

"Here drink this." Ashley returns, handing Autumn a water bottle.

 

"Thanks." Autumn says, as she opens the bottle.

 

"I told her the baby has great aim." Michael rubs Autumn's back.

 

"Yeah the baby does." Ashley giggles. "Takes after Mommy already."

 

-

Autumn sips the water.

 

-

"I'm proud already." Michael smiles.

 

\---

"Are we going home?" Ashley asks.

 

"Red doesn't want, ol' big bad to keep her down." Michael shakes his head.

 

"Well I admire your courage-"

 

"Let's look at blanket material." Autumn demands.

 

"Alright mom. After you." Ashley nods.

 

-

Autumn gets up from the bench, and she walks to the back of the store.

 

-

Michael and Ashley follow Autumn.

 

\----

"So something gender neutral?" Ashley asks, as they reach the crafts section.

 

"Everything gender neutral. Absolutely no pink!" Autumn sternly states.

 

"You and pink." Ashley giggles.

 

"Apple got literally everything pink, under the sun. For the grape... It was a living nightmare!" Autumn cringes.

 

\--

"How about this?" Michael asks, spotting a tie dye pattern.

 

"A little too dark, but a good start." Autumn shrugs.

 

\--

"What about bumblebees?" Ashley asks.

 

"I made that for the grape." Autumn shakes her head.

 

\--

"How about a big teddy bear?" Michael asks, holding up red fabric.

 

"The teddy bear, is a decent size alone." Autumn says, as she looks at the fabric.

 

"Is that a yes or-?" Michael asks.

 

"It reminds me of the second blanket I made. For my oldest niece, except hers was navy blue with moons too." Autumn smiles.

 

"You don't really talk about the past." Michael comments, looking at Autumn.

 

-

Ashley sighs as she looks at Autumn.

 

-

"If we can find black or matching red fabric. I would love to make this blanket." Autumn clears her throat.

 

"I see black, but no red." Ashley says, as she grabs the fabric.

 

"Black and red it is." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Michael carries the teddy bear fabric, while Ashley carries the black fabric, and Autumn follows them.

 

\---

"How big?" The woman asks, at the fabric counter.

 

"Three yards." Autumn says. "Both fabrics."

 

"What are you making?" The woman asks, as she measures the red fabric.

 

"A baby blanket." Michael smiles, leaning against Autumn.

 

-

Autumn turns her head, and she looks at Michael.

 

-

"Oh cute. Like one of those tie blankets?" The woman asks.

 

"Yeah." Autumn nods.

 

"Who is it-?" The woman looks up at Michael and Autumn.

 

-

Autumn's looking at Michael, Michael's resting his forehead against Autumn's, and Michael's hand is on Autumn's lower back.

 

-

Ashley smiles.

 

\--

"How far along are you?" The woman asks, with a small smile.

 

"What?" Autumn asks, looking at the woman.

 

"How far are you?" The woman asks, nodding at Autumn.

 

"Oh..." Autumn blushes nervously.

 

"Six weeks." Michael answers, resting his hand on Autumn's stomach.

 

"Oh still early." The woman smiles. "Your first?"

 

"Yeah..." Autumn nods.

 

-

Michael bites his lip smiling.

 

-

"You're a very enthusiastic, father to be." The woman comments.

 

"He's definitely excited." Autumn laughs slightly.

 

-

Ashley laughs too.

 

-

"That sounds like you've got a good man." The woman smiles.

 

-

Autumn looks at Michael, and then she looks back at the woman.

 

-

"Yeah I do." Autumn smiles.

 

-

Ashley smiles.

 

\--

"Good luck with your first baby, the pattern you picked for a blanket is cute, and have a nice day." The woman says, folding up the fabric.

 

"Thanks." Autumn says, as she grabs the fabric.

 

"Come on Babe. Let's look at baby clothes!" Michael says, as he grabs Autumn's hand.

 

-

Autumn giggles as Michael drags her along.

 

-

"He's definitely way too excited." Ashley teases.

 

\----

"Oh Babe look at this!" Michael says, as he grabs onesie.

 

"A monkey pattern." Autumn giggles.

 

"It's cute." Michael shrugs.

 

"We already have a monkey. We need to nickname this baby." Ashley taps her chin.

 

"Nicknames will have to wait, until baby is born." Autumn shrugs.

 

"That's true. Because you won't want to know the gender until then." Ashley nods.

 

"I'll nickname it grapefruit." Michael shrugs.

 

-

Autumn scoffs out a laugh.

 

-

"What? You nicknamed your sister's baby, grape." Michael shrugs again.

 

"It's technically, sour grape." Ashley corrects.

 

-

Autumn nods.

 

-

"How about Buddha? I know that baby will be fat. Mommy likes her loved ones fed." Michael smiles.

 

"A chubby baby." Autumn smiles.


	56. Marriage talk and a new promise

"Not to be a third wheel, but-"

 

-

Autumn starts laughing.

 

-

"I could use some candy." Ashley giggles.

 

"Yeah I second that." Autumn nods.

 

"Alright, candy it is." Michael nods, putting the onesie back.

 

\----

Ashley, Autumn, and Michael load up arm fulls of different candy.

 

\--

The three of them struggle, to carry it all to the register. Making them laugh along the way.

 

-

"Here this one is open." Autumn says, finding a register.

 

-

The three of them, drop their candy in the belt.

 

-

"I suppose I should-"

 

"Nope I'm paying." Michael says, pushing the bags together.

 

"Aw Bae." Autumn smiles.

 

"Are you sure?" Ashley asks.

 

"Of course Auntie Ashley." Michael nods.

 

"Thanks." Ashley smiles.

 

\---

"Wow... Are you guys having a party?" The cashier asks, seeing the mountain of candy bags.

 

"That's not judgmental or anything." Autumn comments.

 

The cashier starts scanning the bags.

 

"Pregnancy craving actually." Michael teases, smiling at Autumn.

 

"Oh yeah." Autumn laughs.

 

-

The cashier forces a smile.

 

-

Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Over a dozen grocery bags, and a $200 total later. Michael, Ashley, and Autumn leave Walmart.

 

\----

In the car Ashley sorts the grocery bags.

 

\---

"Here's Autumn's portion." Ashley says, handing Autumn her four bags.

 

"Thank you." Autumn smiles.

 

"I have my four bags, Chris' two bags, and my mom's two bags. Michael I'm leaving your four bags, behind your seat." Ashley explains.

 

"Alright thanks." Michael nods.

 

\----

"Was this an okay mini trip?" Autumn asks Ashley.

 

"The best part, was baby puking on your donor." Ashley smiles.

 

"Yeah I don't think he'll forget that either." Autumn laughs.

 

-

Michael takes Autumns hand, he brings her have up to his mouth, and he kisses her knuckles.

 

-

"Thanks for taking me out, and for the candy." Ashley sighs.

 

"Hey no problem. We're always willing to help you." Michael shrugs.

 

"We?" Autumn asks.

 

"Yeah." Michael nods.

 

-

Autumn smiles.

 

-

"Thanks Michael." Ashley nods.

 

\----

A half hour drive later. Michael drops Ashley back at her house.

 

\---

"Thanks. Text me later, love you." Ashley says, as she opens her car door.

 

"Love you too." Autumn smiles.

 

\--

Ashley gets out of the car.

 

\--

Autumn rolls down her window.

 

-

"Hey!" Autumn stops Ashley.

 

"What's up?" Ashley asks.

 

"We still hate Chris?" Autumn asks.

 

"Slightly annoyed." Ashley shrugs.

 

"Keep me updated." Autumn nods.

 

"We think Michael should propose though." Ashley giggles.

 

"Alright bye." Autumn rolls up her window.

 

-

Michael chuckles.

 

-

"Take us home." Autumn sighs.

 

"Yes ma'am." Michael smiles, pulling away from Ashley's.

 

\----

At Autumn's, Michael insists on getting the grocery bags himself. Making Autumn go inside to sit down.

 

\---

Autumn rolls her eyes annoyed. While she walks through the front door.

 

\--

Winter greets Autumn, by barking happily and jumping up.

 

-

"Hi my love." Autumn smiles, catching Winter's front paws.

 

-

Winter licks Autumn's face.

 

-

"I love you too." Autumn says, kissing Winter's head.

 

-

Autumn let's go of Winter's paws, and they walk to the bedroom together.

 

\----

In the bedroom Autumn sits on the bed, Winter jumps up to sit behind Autumn, and Winter leans on Autumn knowing she's upset.

 

\--

"I love you so much." Autumn whispers to Winter.

 

-

Winter licks Autumn's cheek.

 

-

Autumn smiles as her eyes fill with tears.

 

\----

"Babe I think we're set for life on candy! Unless the baby decides differently." Michael can be heard from the door.

 

-

Autumn forces a laugh.

 

\---

"Babe, are you in the bedroom?" Michael asks, his voice getting closer.

 

"Ye-yeah." Autumn's voice cracks.

 

\----

Michael stands in the bedroom doorway, Autumn looks over at him, and Michael walks into the bathroom.

 

-

Autumn looks at Winter confused.

 

\--

The bathtub starts running in the bathroom.

 

-

Michael exits the bathroom, he walks over to Autumn's dresser, and he goes through the drawers.

 

-

"Michael what are you doing?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Get undressed." Michael says, as he passes Autumn to the bathroom.

 

"Excuse me?" Autumn asks.

 

"Get undressed, or I'll do it for you." Michael demands.

 

"Alright." Autumn shrugs, as she stands up.

 

\----

Michael's back is to the bathroom door, he's checking the water temp, and then he plugs the drain.

 

\--

"Now what?" Autumn asks.

 

-

Michael turns around.

 

-

Autumn's standing in the doorway naked.

 

-

"Come 'ere Babe." Michael holds out his hand.

 

-

Autumn takes Michael's hand, he pulls her over to the tub, and then he helps her settle in.

 

\---

Michael sits on the bathroom floor.

 

-

Autumn hugs her knees to her chest.

 

"You know I'm proud of you Babe." Michael says, as he turns off the water.

 

"I haven't done anything, to be proud of." Autumn shrugs.

 

"You're still alive." Michael states, grabbing a washcloth.

 

"Oh." Autumn looks away, tears running down her face.

 

\----

"The baby won't ever see him again. I'll do everything, to keep you both from him." Michael says, as he dampens the washcloth.

 

"Michael you really shouldn't-" Autumn looks at Michael.

 

"I can keep this promise, this time." Michael says, rubbing the washcloth across Autumn's back.

 

"How would you do that, as a boyfriend?" Autumn mocks.

 

"Whoo you into marrying me, and as a husband I can tell him to fuck off." Michael shrugs.

 

"Whoo me, into marrying you?" Autumn giggles.

 

"Eventually." Michael smiles.

 

"Dork." Autumn continues to giggle.

 

\--

"Hey sit back a little." Michael nods.

 

"Okay..." Autumn says, leaning back.

 

-

Michael rests his hand on Autumn's stomach.

 

-

Autumn rests her hand on Michael's.

 

-

"We'll convince Mommy, to marry me eventually." Michael whispers.

 

-

Autumn shakes her head with a smile.


End file.
